


The Shadows of Fear

by orphan_account



Series: Lucy Lane and Diana Prince [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman (TV 2011), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Lucy Lane (DCU), Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, F/F, Lucy Lane (DCU) Being an Asshole, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), Parental Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Themyscira (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Our story begins with Diana alone in a prison cell as a devastating war rages on the streets of DC. Forced to enter an unlikely alliance with Lucy Lane, will they stop the war while dealing with their own demons. Or will they succumb to them and lead the world to ruin.Watch them navigate their turbulent dynamic through wars, Greek Gods, Ancient Rites and midnight dances.
Relationships: Lucy Lane (DCU)/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: Lucy Lane and Diana Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> The story itself is inspired by my maddening love for Wonder Woman who has an actual shrine in my study complete with comics, posters, action figures, and Jill Lepore's The Secret History of Wonder Woman.  
> It is also dedicated in part to my girlfriend who introduced me to the world of fanfiction and who won't tell me her userName on this site because I keep insulting her ships.

The Promethium chains jangled as Diana rolled over in her cell, trying to get a better view of the corridor outside. The keyhole was too far and the chains chafed at each attempt, but the commotion outside kept her attention. Guards ran in and out, a few of them carrying high-grade assault rifles. There were muffled screams coming from upstairs. The prison that had once been a place of suffocating quiet was now rife with activity. She tried shouting a few times to draw attention, but her pleas fell on deaf ears, to be answered only by the violent shuffling of men outside.

Her throat felt parched from all the shouts and it had been days since she had eaten anything. Her legs felt numb, their pain alien, lifting them took so much effort she could scream, and yet there was a strength inside her that would not relent. She would not submit, she would not let anyone see her tears. She would face them with the same determination with which she had faced all other monsters of this world. Today was one of the better days. Today there had been no questioning, no use of her own lasso to hold her down. As the disturbance continued outside, she deduced they had other matters to focus on. The quiet din was occasionally pierced by death-defying shrieks, cries of people in need and not being able to help hurt her, hurt her more than the interrogations ever did. "Let me out" she shouted once more.

"Shut up. You're drawing attention" a voice replied from outside the door. Within minutes, the heavy-set door swung open, and in stepped the last face Diana had expected to see. "I'm Lt. Col. Lucy Lane and today is your lucky day". She needn't have introduced herself. Every single person ever involved with the Justice League in any capacity knew who she was. The spearhead for the anti-alien sentiment that had gripped Washington these past few years. But she rarely got her hands dirty like this; imprisonment and torture, she had people to do that sort of work. Something must have been horribly wrong for her to be here in person.

Lucy was dressed for battle, in military fatigues and a fully stocked tactical vest with a rifle slung over her shoulder, long black hair neatly tied into a bun. Her eyes burned with a fiery determination but her typically calm demeanor was replaced by an odd unsettling anxiety. She did not meet Diana's gaze, choosing instead to shuffle through the bunch of keys in her hand.

"Come to gloat?" Diana asked with as much authority in her voice as she could muster. She needed to stare her down, let her know even in his cell she was not defeated. But Lucy didn't reply. Perhaps it was not the right question for tonight. "What's going on out there?" she tried again, not expecting an answer. "Your mother is attacking DC with a magical army," Lucy replied in a tone she might as well have used to order coffee, her attention still focused on the keys.

But her words were enough to whip Diana into a fit of rage. Of all the torture they had in store for her, this was the one that stung. Her mother, the light of her life, the immortal Queen blessed by the goddesses, they would not insult her. Before Lucy could register the movement, Diana lunged, grabbing her by the wrist she did a half-turn, kicking her feet from under her, using her chains as a chokehold. Lucy flailed about, fingers clawing at the chains, trying desperately to free herself from the unrelenting grip.

This was Diana's chance. "Free me, or I will…….". Her fury was cut short by Lucy trying to speak through labored breaths. She relented her hold a little and Lucy coughed. She steadied herself, drawing in sharp ragged gasps but when she spoke there wasn't an ounce of hesitation in her voice. "What do you think I'm trying to do, genius?" she said, pointing at the keys now sitting on the floor.

Diana considered herself a woman not easily fazed by circumstances. But this did the trick. After all those weeks, nights spent alone in unrelenting despair, they would not just let her go. Not without the information they sought. Maybe it was another one of those games to test her limits. She assessed her options, She could grab a hold of the keys and make a break for it. "You won't survive more than 5 minutes" Lucy replied "This is the highest security metahuman prison in the US. You'd die before you make it out. You need me, or at least my access codes."

That much was true. Whatever twisted reason Lucy had if she was offering a way out, Diana wanted to try it. She let the chains fall and Lucy stepped away. "I see you're smarter than I gave you credit for" she said thumbing through the keys and eventually unlocking the restraints. Before Diana had a chance to reply, clothes were thrust into her face with a curt order "Put these on. And try not to draw attention with your usual theatrics, Diana Prince!"

This continued to be a night of surprises, and yet Diana had never expected anyone, least of all Lucy Lane to barge in here with her secret identity. She understood now why Lucy had walked in alone and unguarded. She had no need for the Promethium chains, she could restrain Diana in other ways. Still, it was an impressive display and she wagered Lucy wanted to show off just how she had come across this piece of information. All it needed was a little nudge. "I don't know what you're talking about" she tried denial first.  
"Don't be dense. There's a war going on. We keep stock of our diplomats." Lucy replied, not realizing Diana had just played her for information.

There was categorical sincerity to her voice. Diana realized the news about the war must have true. But her mother, what possible reason could she have for attacking the city. Perhaps Lucy knew. She'd have to cooperate if she wanted to know more. She changed into the army fatigues Lucy had thrown her. "Don't get used to it, it doesn't belong to you," Lucy said with an air of finality as they headed out.

She led her through a dizzying array of stairwells and hallways and no one ventured so much as a look at her. Lucy's presence was enough to keep them at bay, keep them from questioning her accomplices, whoever they may be. Before long, Diana was outside, breathing the fresh air for the first time in months. Fresh air mixed with the scent of blood and fear. She could hear screams from all over the city, gunshots and explosions punctured the air. "What happened here?" she asked once more.  
"I told you, your mother is attacking the city. Her rallying cry - _For Diana _. Know anything about that?" Lucy said, opening the door to a Silver Mustang parked nearby. "Get in. We're going hunting!"__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storyline is picked from the comic - Amazons Attack!, which I don't recommend because it is a terrible comic that makes Amazons into man-hating bastards just like all of New 52. If you want good storylines that remain true to the idea of WW, read Marston or Rucka. If you can only manage one comic, I recommend The Hiketia. And if you can't afford that and live in Seattle, I'd be more than happy to give you mine (provided you wear a mask)
> 
> Promethium is an actual metal that exists in DCU, which is different from the IRL radioactive Promethium, in case any Chem Majors wondered if we just poisoned WW. In the original comics, WW loses her powers when she is bound by a man (which Marston considered important in exploring how WW would break through the bonds of society, in doing so using Suffragist images and ideas). I, however, never liked that idea so I substituted it for chains made of a metal that limit her strength.
> 
> As for Lucy Lane, her character is based in the comics a little, as in, she does join the military and is a part of Amazons Attack!, but I completely revamped everything else because her original character was horrible. Side note - What is it with Lanes and whining over men. I blame bad comic book writers.


	2. Lincoln Memorial

Diana couldn't help but recall the first night she had spent at the National Mall. Steve was by her side then, guiding her through the marbled halls drenched in pale yellow lights, built up like temples on Themyscira. This place had been sacred then, a tribute to what she knew this country could be - malice towards none; charity for all. It hadn't quite worked out that way, but the dream had kept her going, had kept her here, tied to this world of men. But those borders had come crumbling down today. Hippolyta was here with the Amazonian army, keen on revenge. Diana had never known her mother to be a warmonger, but who's to say what rage she held for those who would hurt her daughter. But to have gone this far, to have attacked…….

The mall in front of her lay devastated. Stone fragments and discarded guns littering the once neatly maintained lawns, illuminated only by the early autumn moon. The decapitated marble head of Abraham Lincoln stood at Diana's feet as if laid as an offering. A strange darkness washed over her and she found her hands shaking. For the first time in years, she was afraid. Something she hadn't felt through the wars of men and the struggle for the future of this world but his war was different. She was not a soldier here. She was the prize, the reason behind this massacre. Every drop of blood spilled, every lick of flame that engulfed the buildings around her, every second of this travesty, all for her.

She was dragged back to reality by Lucy shrieking as a small fireball hurtled towards them. Almost on instinct, she jumped and brought her bracelets up to defend them. The flaming debris shattered, landing around them as she drifted back to the ground. "Thanks" Lucy said, unfazed by what would be certain death had Diana hesitated a moment "Let's find someplace safe, I'll fill you in". Diana followed her up the stairs, past piles of rubble to the foot of the statue, and sat down. Her first moment of quiet since Lucy had snuck her out of prison. Lt. Col. Lucy Lane, the interim head of the Alien Advisory Bureau, the most prodigious anti-metahuman group to have existed. Even Bruce knew to steer clear of them. And yet here she was, springing Wonder Woman from jail like the vigilantes she had long opposed.

"Why did you free me?" Diana finally asked, unable to think of any circumstance that would warrant such an action.  
She could see Lucy fidgeting with her dog tags, building up the nerve to answer her question "My sister often jokes that I was named after Lucifer. But I was named after Lucy Higgs Nichols." She saw Diana's confused downcast eyes and clarified "Don't worry, almost no one knows her. She was a Union nurse during the Civil War. She escaped slavery and then devoted her life to helping out the 23rd Indiana Volunteers, nursing hundreds of soldiers back to health including my great grandfather William Lane. There has always been a Lucy in my family since then. My father saw something in me he never saw in Lois, that devotion to service as he had, and his father before him, all their lives dedicated to one purpose, to serving this country. I know you think I hate you, the Justice League and what they stand for, but you don't understand. I'm simply doing that which is necessary to protect this country. Look around you, Diana Prince. This is what happens when we come in contact with forces greater than us. Chimeras and magic arrows and meteors falling from the sky. And so I stand in your way each time. But today, today you are the only one who can save my country. And you can't do it from prison."

Diana considered those words for a moment, and the words Lucy had not spoken. "You don't understand" they rang in her ears. She didn't understand. This patriotism, tying down of yourself to one land. She had left her home to come here into the world of men. Left her country behind, took their biggest protection from them. The war in which she had refused to take sides, it raged in the streets of Washington today. She was the reason her sisters were here, laying down their lives for her sake. Antiope and Phillipa and Menalippe and Io, even young Donna. They were all here. She would not watch them die. She would not be the cause of any more deaths.

"I won't fight them for you." Diana said, brushing tears aside. "I won't lift……."  
"Save it" Lucy interjected "Fighting them isn't the problem. It's the bloodshed in my streets. No more bombs, no more firefights. I didn't free you to add to the carnage. I freed you so you could stop it." Lucy opened one of the pouches in her belt and produced a letter "We received this correspondence from one of your magicians. They think we mistreated you, their ambassador, which apparently violates a few godly rules and has brought Grozny to my doorstep."

"Circe!" Diana exclaimed, recognizing the writing on the paper. The pieces had started falling in place. The Amazons were here to protect her. All this brutality to free her from prison. She knew now the path to peace went through her and her alone. And yet, Lucy was not a woman to be trusted. There was always a hidden agenda, always a web spinning where it could not be seen.  
"Why should I trust you. You did imprison me" Diana asked.  
"Oh but I did not. The government is a big machine, with some parts more ...uhm… eager than others. Not to say I wouldn't. Just not this time." Lucy said, her voice betraying not even an inch of guilt or fear over the prospect of torturing the superhuman woman sitting next to her. Diana wanted to respond but Lucy was in no mood to carry this discussion forward.

She got up and grabbed the letter from Diana's hands. "I'm afraid that is all the time I have for this conversation. I do have a battle to fight. I hope you make the right choice, Diana Prince. And soon. Time's running out." And with that ominous warning, she walked out of the temple and into the war-torn streets of Washington.

"Why here?" Diana called out after her "Why did you bring me here?" Lucy kept walking, a finger pointed up at the words - In this temple, as in the hearts of the people for whom he saved the Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thanks for sticking around till the end. if you like this chapter, here's some more information about it.
> 
> Lucy Higgs Nichols is an actual person, and a badass one to boot. If you're looking for more awesome black women, I recommend reading about Mary Jane Seacole and "Stagecoach" Mary Fields, both less popular than their counterparts - Florence Nightingale and Annie Oakley, but infinitely more badass. I also quite enjoyed reading about Cathay Williams, the first African American woman to enlist in the Army, which she did by pretending to be a man and engaged in actual combat during the Civil War. Oh, and while you're at it, watch Invisible Warriors: African American Women in World War II and read about the 6888th Battalion and its commander Charity Adams, the first African American commanding officer in wartime. Yes, I have a thing for military history but I'm done, back to the story.
> 
> I chose the Lincoln memorial because I've been thinking a lot about him these days. Caught in circus politics, the challenges to democracy, the horrifying realities of police violence in a divided nation, these words have carried me through, as they carried through thousands during the civil war - That we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain -- that this nation shall have a new birth of freedom -- and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth.
> 
> Actually, I lied, I'm not done with my nerdy chronicles. I promise this is the last one - Willa Brown, the first African American woman to earn a private pilot's license. She helped create the Tuskegee Airmen and trained them. They ended up earning 150 Distinguished Flying Crosses during WW2 and became a driving force in the integration of the US Armed Forces. Right, now I'm done.


	3. Truce

"Eve of Battle and I'm unarmed" Diana said as her hand went to her waist on instinct before realizing she had neither her lasso nor her sword. Her memory took her back to when she was child training with Antiope - "How do you win an unwinnable battle?" she used to ask. It had taken years for Diana to find the answer "With your sisters by your side." She wondered if Antiope had any wisdom for fighting against her sisters.

She flew up to find any hints as to where Hippolyta might have been. Carnage reigned throughout the city. Flaming chariots made their way across streets once reserved for cars. A few sphinxes flew overhead, looking for their next targets. One had a partially mangled weapon in its beak. Diana tried to not think of how it had gotten a hold of it. She could see a small hold up nearby, guns spitting fire and metal to be met by arrows and spears. There was a blinding flash nearby and a cloud of smoke rose in the air. Diana flew to the intersection in an attempt to stem this tide as best she could

"Princess?" Io shouted as she landed and rushed to take her into her arms. "Princess, you're alive. We thought………We heard awful things. How are you here?" Io said, unwilling to let Diana slip away from her. "Io! It is good to see you sister. I'm afraid there has been a terrible misunderstanding. Do you know where my mother is?" Io finally let her go, content to realize that Diana really was flesh and blood, not just an apparition, a horrible joke of their grief. She brushed the tears from her eyes. It took her a while to register that she had been asked a question "Aella has her hawks. They'll reach her. You could write out a message" she offered.

Some time passed and Diana found herself sick with anticipation. She had hoped the hastily scribbled message had found its way to Hippolyta. Hoped it would be enough to bring her here, to cease this slaughter. She heard giant wings flap nearby, the sound of spoked wheels rolling ever closer. A chariot appeared in the sky, white as the winter snow, drawn by two winged horses. Riding it was a woman with dark curly hair neatly knotted up behind a tiara, the golden girdle of Areas shining through her cloak. She held a sword aloft in one hand, expecting a battle. When she saw nothing but a lone figure standing below, she directed her chariot to the ground and stepped out. She had not come alone. Out of the chariot climbed a dozen Amazons, each one a greater warrior than the next.

"Mother, you came!" Diana called out and approached the chariot. But Hippolyta was still skeptical.  
"We had word you were in prison. Prove it is you." Hippolyta said. Years had not dulled her warrior instincts, nor her skepticism of the world.  
"When I was 5, you saw me playing with a snake. Phillipa wanted to stop me but you wouldn't let her. You said if I got bitten once, it would be a lifelong lesson. I still have the scar to prove it." Diana touched the scar on her elbow and allowed herself to reminisce a little, to the time when the burdens of the world were not hers to bear.

Hippolyta approached her and gathered her into a hug. "It really is you, my child. We were worried for you." she said. "Now come, we must hurry" she turned, motioning for Diana to follow.  
"Mother, what is all this? Why are you here? And where are we going?" Diana asked.  
"We know you were imprisoned, Diana. We know they tortured you. That is no way to treat an emissary of the Amazonians and for what they did to you, they will pay. And you will come back home to your sisters, where you will be cared for and loved and protected. Not here, amidst these savages." Hippolyta finished. Each word was filled with such disdain, such anger. Diana thought how she would have reacted if someone under her charge was treated the way she was. Hurt and humiliated. In the distance, she saw the other Amazons nodding. They were her family. The long nights she had spent in prison, their memory had kept her alive. Kept her strong. She belonged with them, in Themyscira where she would be safe from the prying eyes of all human-first groups that kept popping up. How long had it been since she was home, since she had belonged somewhere.  
"Come Diana, let this place burn to the ground" Hippolyta offered again, hand on her shoulders, steadying her, guiding her as they had since she was a little girl.

Before Diana could respond, she saw movement around them. Rows of soldiers surrounding them, boxing them in. In the shadows, she recognized a familiar face. "Lucy, what are you doing?" Diana shouted.  
"I told you we were going hunting. I might have neglected to mention that you were the bait." Lucy said, the barrel of her rifle now pointed at Hippolyta.  
"Don't do this Lucy. Don't fire. It won't end well." Diana responded.  
"My first choice as well. But I am not letting anyone leave without a truce" Lucy looked at the small group of Amazons collected behind Hippolyta and continued with a smirk "or a surrender. I'm not picky."  
It was Hippolyta's turn to interject "You dare ask us to surrender. You took my daughter hostage. You, who understand neither mercy nor respect. The earth will run red with your blood tonight."

Diana surveyed the chaos around her. Guns at the ready, tempers flared, it all could go so wrong in an instant. A fight from which there would be no return to normalcy. All those years ago, when she first stepped into this world with Steve, she had found something here, something worth protecting. Glimpses of which she had seen in Lucy tonight. Against all evidence, against all hope, once more today she decided to trust her instincts.

"Cut it out Lucy. You brought me here because you think I can end this, so let me. Lower your weapon." Diana said. Her voice barely rose above a whisper, but even the din of battle couldn't drown it out. Something changed in Lucy in that instant, maybe a glimmer of trust. One by one, each weapon trained on them was holstered.

"You're wrong, you know." Diana began "I do understand. I understand why you choose to be the way you are. You consider it an obligation greater than yourself, than your own opinions, your happiness, your family. Themyscira is my home, it is where I belong, but this world, it is here that my duty lies, same as you." She turned to face Hippolyta "I'm not coming with you mother. This world is not perfect and what they did to me was reprehensible. To them, the idea of sharing this world with others is a daunting task. But what sort of world would we create if we fought that contempt with violence. I'm going to stay, and I'm going to find a way to live with all that hatred, so we can create a better world. This is where my future lies. Call off the attack and we can create a new legacy here today."

Hippolyta sheathed her sword and walked over to Diana, hands grasping her shoulders, considering her for a moment. "You've grown into a fine young woman Diana. One I'm proud to call the Princess of Themyscira. I trust your judgment. Know you will always have a home to come back to." She kissed her daughter's forehead in a forlorn goodbye and turned over to look at Antiope. It didn't take more than that. They had been fighting together for eons now, words were not necessary anymore. Antiope pulled out a horn and three loud bursts punctured the silence that had engulfed them. Almost in an instant, the sounds of battle seized. Except for an odd gunshot every now and then, the heat of battle died down as the Amazonian force retreated, forming in lines behind Hippolyta before taking off. There were no ceremonies, no grand announcements, they simply rose into the sky and vanished.

Diana looked around to see the soldiers retreating, Lucy now nowhere to be seen. "Guess she did leave with a truce" Diana mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thanks for sticking around till the end. if you like this chapter, here's some more information about it.
> 
> For some reason, this chapter reminded me a lot of The Unwomanly Face of War - written by Svetlana Alexievich; Nobel Laureate, political activist, and staunchly anti-Putin anti-Russian anti-communist. (Is it possible to kiss someone via the internet, asking for a friend). It's a story about the involvement of women in WW2 on the Eastern Front.
> 
> What stuck with me was the way those women considered war, it was just so remarkably different from how men did. Their motivations were closer to home and their horrors even more so. And thus I wanted the motives of the Amazons to be something better than - *We hate all men*. I wanted it to be personal, to be borne out of a deep sense of betrayal.
> 
> This is also WW at her finest, where she shines not through raw power but through compassion, and undying faith in the humanity of others, especially when they can't see it for themselves. 
> 
> PS - The book will make you weep like a baby and it is absolutely brilliant. Again, if you live in Seattle, I'd be more than happy to pass over my copy to you, along with other Svetlana Alexievich books.


	4. Allies

By the time she found Lucy again, the streets were quiet. Somewhere in all these halls, people were getting their stories straight, deciding what the headlines for tomorrow would be. Others still plotted their revenge for the events of tonight. There was no avoiding War, Machiavelli had written, only postponing it to others advantage. Maybe that was what had happened tonight. Maybe that was all you could do, and if you were really lucky, you'd find people who stand with you. And who would have imagined one of those people would be Lucy Lane.

It had taken a little help from Clark, and a lot of persuasion, but as Diana stood outside the loft, she knew there wasn't any other place she'd rather be tonight. If Lucy was surprised to see her, she did not show it. She had dressed down for the occasion, wearing khaki shorts and a white tank top, a small silver crucifix dangling from her neck. "Must be my lucky day" she said with a sly smile as she let Diana in.

It was a modest place, revealing none of the authority Lucy commanded. The whitewashed concrete walls were sparsely decorated with a poster or two, the floor littered with discarded clothes and unopened boxes. It was a small place, neither grand nor extravagantly decorated, like it served a purpose beyond aesthetics. "I don't spend a lot of time here" Lucy replied, anticipating the question "There's no need for accessories. I do have a couch though. Come"

Diana sat down on the sofa overlooking the city alive with flickering lights like a vast field of fireflies. Every light in this city a life, a life on the brink of destruction that they saved together. "Ledaig 1996. After the night we've had, we deserve this." Lucy said bringing over two glasses filled to the brim with clear amber liquid. "It's a single-malt scotch" she clarified in response to her guest's puzzled looks "Smoke bomb, though it is not the night for that expression". Having described her drink sufficiently, she collapsed onto the couch next to Diana.

They both drank in peace for a while. It felt nice, to not worry about each other for a change, even if tomorrow they'd go back to the same routine. But Diana knew now what Lucy had so effectively kept hidden all those years, that when this place was in danger, she would stand with her. Maybe that was the best you could ask for in constant war, an honorable enemy.

Lucy was smiling into her glass, amused at a private joke. "This bottle was given to my father on the anniversary of Elbe Day. Seems appropriate, don't you think?" she asked slyly.  
Diana considered it a moment, then burst into an unexpected laughter. It was an infectious sound, raucous and carefree.  
"Anyone ever tell you you have a child's laugh. It's filled with such warmth, such pure joy. See, now you look like a proper goddess" Lucy said as she reached out and stroked Diana's cheek. She tried to avert her gaze but the deep red blush gave her away.  
Diana composed herself a moment before asking "So, do we fight the cold war now as you whiskey suggests, or are we friends?"  
Lucy paused for a moment, considering the question. She put her glass down and looked at Diana "Soldiers learn early that tomorrow isn't promised. But today, not friends, No. We are more than friends, today we are allies."

Their conversation slowly dwindled into silence broken by nothing but the soft crackle of the fire. It was a pleasant silence, a moment of familiar stillness where words didn't need to be spoken. Their presence was enough to comfort each other. But there were still questions that needed to be answered.

"So, who did imprison me?" Diana tried to press her luck.  
Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Lucy was in a generous mood. "Ah! The Casus Belli. Imagine if you wanted to control the pesky Albanians but the local Serbs were just not buying your ultra-nationalist rhetoric. So you have your footmen dress up as the Albanians and kill a few Serbs so you can convince the rest to fight. Impressive, isn’t it, how little it takes to turn nations against each other.”  
Diana looked at her a bit puzzled and Lucy decided to skip the metaphors and get to the point. “Apparently, your friend Circe, uhm, let’s say…... _persuaded_ …….some folk over at the DEO to arrest you so the Amazons would go to war. The company uncovered this trace. Here, have a look." She rifled through her pockets unsuccessfully before getting up.  
"Balls!" she screeched, hands flying to her side almost immediately, clutching her ribs, body wincing in pain. She sat down and pointed to the closet. "Would you get me my……."  
Diana didn't let me finish "Show me!"  
"Yeah. It's over by the…………" Lucy tried again, but to no avail.  
"Not that. Show me the very obvious injury you're nursing by yourself." Diana said. She saw Lucy considering the offer before settling on good old fashioned denial  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just a scratch."  
Diana got up, hands on her hips and stared her down "Would you stop being such a boneheaded macho idiot for one second. I thought we were allies today."  
"Are you Wonder Woman posing me? Ugh, I guess there's a reason it works." Lucy said, resigned, she lifted her top and allowed Diana a closer look at the bloodied bandages.

Diana sat on the floor by the sofa, methodically removing the bandages, trying to be as gentle as she could. Her superstrength was a blessing from the Gods but times like this called for a softer touch. Lucy flinched as she pulled the last of the bandages, fingers softly coaxing the skin around the wound, looking for the source of the bleeding. It was a deep laceration covered with fresh stitches, blood slowly oozing out turning the gash deep red. "The stitches don't look torn, though you should probably stop walking around." Diana declared.

She gathered some materials from the surprisingly well equipped First Aid Kit and began redressing the wound. Lucy winced at the antiseptic soaked sponge and Diana was quick to apologize.  
"I told you, it's nothing, I've had worse" Lucy consoled. Turning away, she lifted up her top all the way and Diana saw a constellation of scars on her back. "Shrapnel. Got too close." Lucy offered.  
Diana touched the small raised marks, unknowingly tracing patterns through them. Old battle wounds, the marks of pain and survival. Each one a story, a badge of pride, a brutal reminder. "Oh, Lady Lane, what a horrifying ordeal that must have been!" Diana whispered.  
"That's Lt. Col. Lane to you, because when you say Lady Lane in that voice of yours I question my life choices." Lucy said before turning back and allowing Diana to bandage her wound.  
"Alright then Lt. Col. Lane. You're all done. You shouldn't be walking around though. Let me at least carry you to bed." Diana said. She half expected Lucy to push back against the offer but it never came.  
"I could use some sleep. What about the whole Circe thing?" Lucy asked.  
"You can tell me tomorrow. I'll be here, in case we are still allies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thanks for sticking around till the end. if you like this chapter, here's some more information about it.
> 
> The anecdote that Lucy tells Diana about the conflict between Albanians and Serbs is actually true. Men like Slavko Nikić have admitted to dressing up as the KLA to incite tensions, which was the least of crimes committed by the Serbian police and military during the War. If like me, you are interested in military history, the Kosovo War offers up some really good moments.
> 
> As for Elbe day, the WW2 Eastern and Western Front completely encircled Germany and the Soviet and American(and British) Troops met near the Elbe river. Thus began a brief period of turbulent friendship that ended less than a year later with Churchill's Iron Curtain speech (He was a damn bastard, but it is a good speech). Elbe Day became a much-needed symbol of peace during the Cold War. 
> 
> And the soft fluff is just there because it's pretty and I adore it.


	5. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have PTSD, this might hit a bit close to home. Skip to the end for CliffNotes.

Diana awoke in the middle of the night with a Beretta pointed at her and a very hazy memory of what had come before it. Lucy stood in the doorway to the bedroom, weapon now lowered, examining her with a piercing gaze. Every instinct in her body told her to attack, to snatch that gun away even if it was lowered. Her life was in danger. Before she could fully process those thoughts, Lucy had put the pistol back in the drawer. "Jesus Christ Diana! It's 3 in the night. I nearly shot you." she heard Lucy say. She could see her standing there in the doorway, but her voice sounded like it came from the far end of a tunnel. Suddenly, in her place stood a prison guard, dressed in white, holding the baton he loved using so much. 

"You okay?" the guard asked. That had seemed out of place. He wouldn't have cared about her. The walls closed around her, the smooth metallic walls from which there was no escape. The small room without sound, where the only light was the tiny sliver that crept from under the cracks. The chilly air that couldn't even hold a warm thought. Darkness engulfed her. She could feel her heart pumping, tension building up in her limbs. She wanted to scream, to rush forward and bash the guard. This was her chance, her one chance at breaking free. But she couldn't move. A strange fear paralyzed her, like invisible hands holding her back. "What did you do to me?" she shouted.

"Well, fuck!" the guard said. "Diana. It's going to be okay. You're having a flashback. You're in my apartment in Kenwood. You're safe." She heard a voice continue. Slowly the images dissipated and she found herself standing next to Lucy again.  
"I.... Where…..That's not…....What?" There were so many things Diana wanted to ask, but she could not find the words to any of them.

"It's alright." Lucy said "Here, come with me". She walked to the corner of the room and sat down, Diana following her lead. From here, she could see the whole apartment, the couch on which they had shared a drink last night, the bedroom where she had carried Lucy after she had dressed her wound. Memories came back to her in pieces and yet the fear that had taken root in her heart would not relent.

"Do you know where you are?" Lucy asked her, a gentleness in her voice Diana did not expect.  
"Yes" she replied weakly.  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
It was a strange request but the last few minutes had really raised the bar on strange.

"I'm in your apartment. I came here last night, I think. You gave me some whiskey. Did you lace my drink?" Diana asked, landing on the only possible explanation of what could have transpired. She was dosed and the drug, whatever it was, was making her hallucinate.   
"No. You're.......you're having a flashback. But it'll be okay. Tell me your favorite childhood memory, or a song you liked?" Lucy continued in that strange voice. Kind, but firm, almost demanding an answer.   
"When I was a kid, I would steal meat pies from the market. And when they realized it, they would chase after me. I was always faster though." She took deep long breaths, trying to remember, trying to stay grounded. "And I knew all the places to hide. I would always get in trouble for that, but it was nice." As she relived the memory, something in her started changing, like the weight of a stone lifting off her shoulders, allowing her to move freer than before. The fear that had held her in a vice-like grip slowly dissipated.

"Look, see. There's no one here to hurt you, except me and I'm injured. You could take me, no problem. And these walls, they're brick and concrete, you could punch a hole through them if you wanted. You're safe here" Lucy repeated.   
Diana dragged her hands over the walls. They felt flimsy, small somehow, not like the looming walls of her cell, these couldn't constrain her. She was safe here.   
"It's just me, and I'm not gonna hurt you. Just going over to the kitchen now. Keep thinking of your memory" Lucy said. 

Diana thought of all the times she'd spent in Themyscira. Every night Hippolyta used to sing her a lullaby. The words came to her today after all those years as she started singing. Lucy looked at her, but if she had questions, she did not ask.   
By the time she returned, Diana was feeling more like her original self. Lucy brought over two cups smelling like chocolate and a few ice cubes which she placed on the ground next to her.  
"Pick one" she asked Diana.  
"You want me to pick up an ice-cube?" Diana asked, a little thrown by the request.  
"You seem to be grounded enough, so I guess you don't have to. Here" she said, placing the cup of hot cocoa on the ground next to Diana.  
"Thanks. But if you didn't dose me, what happened?" Diana said, still a little skeptical of beverages being offered to her.

"You're having PTSD flashbacks. You woke up screaming from a nightmare and I didn't help matters much by pointing a gun at you. Those are probably not the only triggers though. You'll have them again and you need to learn to deal with them. Certain sensations ground you in reality, like cold ice, the smell of hot cocoa. I don't know what else, but these were worth a shot." Lucy explained, voice still holding its quiet demeanor.  
"PTSD? What from?" Diana asked. It couldn't be that. She had been through wars and superpowered battles. Her whole life, she was an Amazonian, a weapon from birth, a warrior. Things that happened to her couldn't break her. She wouldn't let it.  
"I'm guessing from all the torture" Lucy replied  
"Maybe for you. But I am...." Diana faltered midway. What was she now, if she could not claim to be a warrior. 

"Now who's being the boneheaded macho idiot?" Lucy said. She looked over to Diana, eyes downcast, cradling her cocoa mug. "If you tell anyone else this, I will have you thrown in outer space. But many years ago, I was an intelligence operative in Syria embedded in a terrorist cell. I'll spare you the details of my time there, just that when I came back, I was broken. Every bag looked like an IED, every traffic holdup felt orchestrated, the people, all people felt like enemies. My brain had adapted to war and it couldn't adapt back."

Diana looked over at her, not knowing what to say, whether to offer her support or encouragement or pity. She considered the strength it must have taken to admit this, to herself and now to a woman who less than a day ago had been her enemy.

"There's no shame in it, you know. It's not about being tough. Some people get lucky, others not so much. You and I, we got shit luck kid. But you’ll get better. Find some superfriends support group or something. You'll be alright." Lucy brought the steaming cup of cocoa close to her and took a sip. "Oh and the cocoa helps, makes me feel safe. My mother used to make it when we were kids."

"Thanks" Diana replied "We mostly drink Sahleb in Themyscira."  
"I can stock up on demigod snacks if you plan on making this a habit."

Diana leaned over and rested her head on Lucy's shoulder. It felt safe, like the only port in a violent storm. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but today Lucy was here, by her side.

"Just in case I pass out at your place again, why not. I also like pine nuts" Diana said. She felt Lucy's hand on her own, a reassuring gesture, telling her she was around. The touch felt warm, melting away the world around them for a moment. Diana didn't dare ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffnotes -   
> Diana has a PTSD flashback from all the torture during her imprisonment, which she doesn't recognize. Lucy identifies what it is and helps her get through it. They bond briefly over a shared pain.
> 
> This is my Pièce de résistance and my absolute favorite chapter. I wanted to keep it as authentic as possible, so the things mentioned therein are picked from life. I did want to mention that only a small fraction of people involved in combat get PTSD, and an even smaller percent have recurring flashbacks. Most problems are smaller like I have an aversion to loud noises and the occasional nightmares, but they can get that bad, and easily. So I did want to capture that feeling of reality changing around you, of reality becoming unstuck.
> 
> The coping techniques described in the story are also largely real - cold ice, rough textures, strong smells, they pull you back into reality. Unfortunately, the childhood memory and lullaby thing is absolute crap. I just liked it as a storytelling device. And I like how intimacy is shown in this story without physical touches because you absolutely do not touch someone who is having a flashback, they may react violently, remember, they can't see who you really are. 
> 
> Also, Sahlep is my most favorite drink in the whole world and if you haven't had it, might I suggest fucking your whole life and the safety of others during a pandemic to fly to Turkey. We have great Sahlep there, and none of that cheap milk stuff, splurge for the original, it's vegan too. And it's the perfect time, it is a winter drink.


	6. Enemies

As Diana opened her eyes that morning, she was greeted with the smell of freshly baked cakes and honey. It took her a moment to register that she was still in Lucy's apartment and the events of yesterday hadn't just been a bad dream. She looked over to see Lucy in the kitchen, fully decked in her dress greens, pins and medals gleaming on her chest, the image spoiled only by a trail of batter on her face. Lucy noticed her staring and smiled. "You're a heavy sleeper" she called out as Diana sat up groggily "Want some pancakes? I've heard rumors you're vegetarian."

"I……… Thank you, last night, for helping me out" Diana whispered. She remembered the mounting fear of the night. Fear that had rooted her to the spot like a cursed spectacle. She remembered how Lucy had sat by her, comforted her when comfort seemed like a distant dream. Back home in Themyscira, hospitality was a sacred tradition protected by the Gods, consecrated and inviolable. To open your doors to others, friend or foe and treat them with dignity and honor. Here in the world of men, such traditions had long been forgotten, hospitality offered now for personal advantage. But Lucy sharing her home and hearth, there was no selfish motivation behind it, no expectations, no sense of self preservation, just kindness. Here she was, sitting next to her, offering pancakes and a cup of coffee with nothing but a smile.

"You didn’t have to make breakfast for me"  
"I'm Catholic. We are big believers in communion"  
"This is surprisingly delicious"  
"RUDE!"  
"Perhaps I misspoke. This is very delicious"

There was still a little dribble of batter on her nose, that Diana brushed away with her thumb. "There now, that's better" she said and Lucy's eyes that had once looked directly into hers found something interesting to stare at on the floor.  
"I'm late for work" she finally announced to break the tension, scurrying away to the closet to put on her boots "You're welcome to stay for as long as you want. Lock up when you leave". As she headed out, she paused in the doorway for a bit, and added almost as an afterthought "Oh, I have a little gesture of good faith for you. It's on the dresser" leaving before Diana could ask any questions. She realized Lucy had a penchant for ending conversations on her own terms.

She stayed for a while, finishing her sugary breakfast, admiring the pink roses and Chrysanthemums in the balcony so delicately nurtured and cared for. She couldn't remember the last time someone made breakfast for her. Perhaps no one had since Themyscira. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to be this vulnerable. Long time since Steve. But here, there were no secrets, no need to prove herself. Here, nothing was expected of her. There was something so effortlessly warm and comfortable about Lucy, something that reminded her of home.

On the dresser, a small brown paper bag has started to glow as if recognizing the truth in her thoughts. "My lasso!" she shouted unfurling the bag to reveal the rope that was almost a part of her. Attached to it was a note that simply said - Good Luck Princess. She smiled, for a moment blissfully unaware of all the dangers that lay ahead, quietly reveling in the simplest joys of life.

* * *

"Keeping odd company these days?" Batman greeted her in the Justice League Tower when she landed. Diana was not surprised he knew, nor that these were the first words he had spoken to her since her imprisonment. He hadn't been around when she met the league last night. Where others showed concern by embracing her, telling her it would be OK, Batman would rattle off a list of all the potentially dangerous situations you might be putting yourself in. This was his way of looking out for her and Diana accepted it graciously. "It was just tonight. I needed my Lasso back" she lied. She really did not want to explore her reasons for staying, not today, not with Bruce. He had the uncanny ability to force the truth out of others, Diana included, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know it yet. "It's 9 in the morning Diana. Whatever she told you, she won't keep her word."

It had taken less than a week to prove him right. One after another, military pods had docked on the tower, bringing an entire platoon of soldiers demanding the surrender of a dozen League members directly involved in the Battle of DC. More casualties of her war. She tried to reason with them. There was no need for more blood to be spilled, no more retribution, no more prisoners. It was over that day. Now was the time to extend a hand of friendship, to heal the wounds war always left behind. This cycle of violence had to stop.

She stepped in front of the men trying to escort Donna away.   
“Let her go. I won’t ask a second time” she announced.   
The man at the front of the column ignored her. He stepped forward and aimed his rifle straight at her stomach. The barrel was now touching her amour.  
“Move” he said in the most authoritative voice he could muster.

Diana grabbed the barrel and crushed it in her hands till the rifle was unusable. Brave, brave man, she thought, brave and stupid. The others were less so.  
“We have a warrant for their arrest under charges of treason. We’d prefer not to engage, but if you so choose, we will consider you an accomplice” declared the Captain.

Before she could decide what to do, J’onn stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“No, Princess!” he said. Then, he was in her mind, showing her old memories of his home, of green Martians in a red paradise that was taken from them. Waves after waves of soldiers overwhelming them till they were all defeated, lying in the dry hat begging for a touch of death. _I understand your pain_ , each moment cried out. _I understand what you are going through. I’ve lost my family too._

“He’s just one of many. If you hurt them, more will come and they will keep on coming” he said out loud.  
“This isn’t the way Diana” Bruce chimed in

They didn’t understand. They hadn’t spent months in that prison, suffering and alone. They didn’t understand the touch of cold steel on their skin each day, the looming walls boxing you in. The disorientation, the isolation, that sensation of being alone and yet constantly watched. If they had, they wouldn’t have hesitated a moment. They wouldn’t have let anyone drag their friends into that darkness from which everyone came broken.

And yet they stood in her way as Donna was dragged away. "Don't do this" her distraught cries echoed across the empty halls but no one listened.

How had it come to this, this moment when she abandoned her principles to the world of men. She was tired of this pointless battle. She thought of Lucy again. Maybe she could help stop this pointless crusade. But reality was about to intrude on her optimism.

* * *

It was late night when they arrived at the Pentagon. Most lights in the offices were switched off, only a few devoted stragglers still burning the midnight oil. Lucy's office was garishly lit with cheap fluorescent bulbs, making it seem unwelcoming, almost hostile. They made no sound as they moved, but she must have been aware of their presence because she greeted him without looking up - "I'd say didn't your parents teach you how to knock, but I don't want to be rude"

Though he showed no outward signs of it, Diana could see Bruce too was truly shocked at this development. It had taken Diana years to learn of Batman's human life. It was a secret he held close to his chest. Even her lasso couldn't coax the truth out of him. Knowing what Lucy knew was not a good start to this conversation. There was an ever so slight delight to the way Lucy had spoken, like she wanted to revel in the glory of her petty insult. Despite her childish glee, Batman pushed on "We know you ordered the arrests"  
Ever so coolly, she replied - "Is that supposed to impress me? The warrants are a matter of public record."

Diana realized that it was just a game to them, an exercise in one-upping each other, seeing who could beat the other in this procuring of information. It hadn't occurred to them that lives hung in the balance. But Diana knew better. This was not a test, not an adrenaline rush, not a silly contest and they would be reminded of that fact. "You promised me it was over." she said with a determination enough to faze even the most obstinate "I trusted you and this is what you chose to do with that faith. Donna, Vixen and the others, they were just trying to free me, the same thing you did. You cannot condemn them for that. They deserve better."

Lucy looked up at them and for a split second surprise caught on her face before the visage shattered. Her broad shoulders slumped, ragged features softening ever so slightly. "Oh Diana. Hi!" she said, the callousness in her voice a thing of distant past. Words left her then, unable to process the verbal barrage directed at her.

But she recovered quickly. She circled around till she was face to face with Diana, her short stout figure almost comically trivial in front of Wonder Woman. And yet she held her ground and stared at her. Then with a strange vanity in her voice, she replied “Wars are never over Diana, not until we win. Your friends sided with a foreign nation in a direct attack on US soil.   
Last time that happened, we levelled 2 countries. Do you really think we would let them go?" 

Old grudges, that is how the wars on this world continued. How they grew from a few punches to thousands lying dead on the ground. One violence to avenge another and the wheel just kept on turning.

But enough lives had been ruined on her accord. No more. Her friends were under her protection. She would not abandon them to the mercy of lesser men. The grief that washed over her flooded everything else she'd ever felt. It was not an ache that could be dulled by screaming, arguing, by anything except their freedom. She knew now what her mother had felt less than a week ago, the pain that just wouldn't relent until she acted on it. And Gods help anyone who stood in her way "Enough of this brutality. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira. You will free them or I will free them myself. You will not deny me"

This time however, it was Batman who stopped her "No Princess. That is what she wants. If we free the prisoners, she will finally have enough ammunition to bring charges of treason against the League."  
"Look at that. 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
"Make no mistake, I will be watching. One wrong move and I will take you down."  
"You will find that I don't respond well to threats by glorified furries. This dick measuring contest is over. I trust you know the way out."

With an air of finality, Lucy turned back in her chair knowing there were no more words left to be said. Perhaps not for Batman who turned promptly vanished, but Diana still had unfinished business here. She knew one night of friendship would not have erased decades of rivalry, and yet she had expected it to mean something more than this. Something tangible. If there was an ounce of decency in Lucy, she would have understood the true extent of this nightmare. "You told me we were allies. You told me to end this war, and now that I have, this is how to treat my sisters. I thought you were a different person. I see now you're barely one at all."

“Don’t forget arrogant, oh and a megalomaniac.” Lucy replied.   
“The day is coming, and soon, when you will regret every word you’ve spoken today. You should have treated them better” Diana said before stepping out the window. 

No more excuses, no more crutches. There was work that needed to be done and she knew she'd have to do it alone.


	7. The Venakoi

Diana stood alone on the rafters looking down at the prison. The wind seemed to have stood still under the eyes of the quiet moon. She felt the silence, conscious of its presence before the storm she was about to unleash.

She hated prisons in the human world long before she received the first taste of its cruelty herself. She knew they were just a tool to wield power. Men had always harbored the need to crush the unfortunate to gain a false sense of superiority. They would always resort to tribalism in the end, always to this habit of hurting the weak to enjoy their ill earned rewards.  
Men are captive to their fears, her mother used to say. How could they not be, fragile creatures, kings of their sad little hills, viciously retaliating against anyone who dared challenge the little lives they had built for themselves. These dark cells overflowed with people relegated to a secondary class of existence, doomed to this cycle of violence and confinement. Kindness was always the first casualty of fear.

She had tried to change their minds, one act of mercy at a time. With books, letters, and speeches, she had tried to show them a better way. But they couldn't listen. Their fear wouldn’t allow them to be vulnerable.  
And now it had brought them to the inevitable point of no return. Now, they made the mistake of going after Diana’s sisters and that was unforgivable. She would be the storm from which they could scarcely escape, let alone recover. She was carrying neither a lasso nor a sword today. There was no need. She herself was a weapon.

She could not have asked for a better start to his assault. The prison guards were wholly unprepared for this fight. Their security had been designed to keep metahumans in, they just didn’t have the resources to put up a defense against an invasion. And yet, they made a valiant effort. Bullets rang out around her but they could not touch her. Her strength and speed overpowered them, leaving heaps of incapacitated guards in her wake, their guns proving to be no match for her.

When the traditional weapons had not worked, out came the lasers and poisonous gases, but she evaded them with ease. She was an Amazon and no matter the weapon, these men could not match her in experience. That’s what battles come down to, not strength in numbers but the sheer ability to withstand them.

“Leave, and no harm will come to you” she yelled out to the guards. Her voice echoed across the empty hallways, and the only response was the volley of bullets and lasers directed at her. She brought her bracelets up to defend and they bounced off harmlessly. She flew through their barriers and summoned a thunderbolt to fry the laser weapons. It was enough to encourage most of them to retreat. 

With the horde now thinned, she made her way down to the cells. She remembered this route from the night Lucy had sprung her from her metal cell. Maybe it was this memory, the memory of that night, but that’s where things started to go wrong.

She could hear screaming from the cells below. “Tell us what we need to know” someone was shouting. She looked around and the walls melted away. Suddenly, the floor dissolved and she was falling through blackness. “We can stop as soon as you tell us what you….” the voice repeated. It echoed in every corner of her mind, drowning out everything else. She tried to block it out, the memories, the rush of helplessness she felt.  
“Stop” she wanted to answer, but she couldn’t. No words appeared, nothing to stop this onslaught. “Don’t do this” she cried silently. The pain cut deeper than skin, draining all her resolve, and left behind only scars.

And then, just like that, the pain stopped. The voices in her vanished behind a cloud of confused thoughts. She found herself lying down somewhere before her senses abandoned her once more to the mercy of her memories.

It was a while before she regained consciousness, only to realize she was in a dark room, handcuffed to a table. There was a giant mirror in front of her, no doubt a two way one allowing her interrogators to watch their prisoners. She must have alerted them because there was a flurry of activity outside. The door opened and in stepped Lucy again.  
“This is becoming a bit of a habit, not that I’m complaining” she declared, looking at Diana like she was a museum exhibit, eyes studying her intently, belying a seriousness the flippant comment had tried to hide.  
“Only if you let me go” Diana replied, matching the tone.

She could see Lucy itching to engage. She breathed a very audible sigh, signaling the limits of her patience before shaking her head and deciding against it.  
“Well, you can get rid of those'' she pointed to her handcuffs. Diana pulled her hands apart and the steek links fell away like silk threads. She pulled off the metal cuffs and threw the broken pieces aside. “Running short on Promethium?” she finally decided to ask.  
“Have you forgotten what happened the last time we put in Promethium chains? My stitches are still healing” Lucy said, pointing to her stomach. “Come on, walk with me” she added before turning around and heading out. Seeing no choice but to follow, Diana joined her.

She was led through an entirely new path this time, and into an abandoned parking lot. Rows of derelict shops looked out at her through rusting tin shutters. The fluorescent street lights flickered stubbornly, refusing to bow down to the passage of time that had eaten away at everything else. “Nice place. This must be where civilizations come to die” Diana observed.  
“No, this is where I come to yell at you without being overheard.” Lucy said.

Diana wanted to interrupt, she wanted to ask why, but Lucy seemed determined to not allow her even a moment. Her eyes were smoldering beneath that calm facade. They glared at her, red hot with rage, before the dam finally broke “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I tell you to lay off and you decide to attack a platoon of soldiers. Do you think I haven’t been getting your 15 million appeals? Did you think ‘No’ was some kind of American spelling for ‘Let’s break into a prison’. The same prison where you clearly had another flashback. You were almost shot, Diana!” Lucy was shouting by now, but at that, her voice gave out. All that anger gave way to tears which she tried to wipe away before they could be noticed. She stared at Diana for a few seconds, unable to find the right words. “What……..” she tried “What do you think…….” before breaking down again.  
“You have to stop. Please, you can’t…..” she finished.

There was a pain in her voice and Diana knew the anger had been a magician’s trick. All that bluster, all this fury, nothing but a facade that finally gave way and the pain had come tumbling out. She considered Lucy for a moment, standing there against the car, face turned away from the light. She was not used to people seeing her, reveled in the element of surprise. Well-wisher, friend, obstacle, Diana could no longer tell.  
“Are you OK?” Diana finally decided to ask.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” she curtly replied. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing “I know you care about your friends, but they’re not coming back. After tonight, I’ll be moving them out of here. Now, I can’t stop you from doing this again, but I’d be remiss if I didn’t warn you that it will kill you. Because one day, believe me, it’s going to happen in a place where no one is around to help and you’ll end up dying, or worse, killing someone else. You have to slow down, there is no other option.”

Diana thought of Donna, the little girl washed up on the beach in Themyscira. Her little survivor, her sister. She had seen her grow up and embrace the way of the Amazon, turn into a warrior without equal. Donna could have stayed on the island, in paradise, surrounded by her family, but she followed Diana here into this world of men. She could not let that one choice doom her to a lifetime of misery. No, she would keep doing whatever it took to save them all because she owed her that, and because they would have done the same. Lucy was right about one thing, she needed to solve her little problem, but she had been wrong about everything else.

“I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira. There is always another option. Do your best, but I will not rest until I help them.” She replied before flying away.

* * *

The world changes, not at all and then all at once. Day by day, life feels just the same but give it a few centuries and the whole world looks different. Food, clothes, even the Gods. But hidden away from the ravages of time, Themyscira still kept the old ways where Gods were closer. Where they could wreak havoc and grant boons. And today, Diana needed both.

In this land of Gods, she was not Wonder Woman. Here she was a demigod, the warrior of truth blessed by the Queen of heavens, the champion of Pallas, here she was Diana, Princess of Themyscira. She wore the customary plain white robes of a supplicant complete with a gold plated armor and her Themysciran crown. A blue cloak billowed behind her as she walked the neatly manicured lawns of Olympus. Irises and Hyacinths bloomed here, their violet bulbs scattered across the marbled walkways, sweet intoxicating fragrance filling the air. The gentle sound of flowing water comforted her as it had back on Themyscira. Here she felt one with the Earth. Birds greeted her from atop statues and Dryads and Nymphs waved to her as she passed but today, she was here to see someone far less amiable.

"Phobos, firstborn of Ares and Anadyomene. Mighty warrior, charioteer, guardian of fear, the terror that fills the heart of men in battle. I supplicate myself to you. I, Diana, princess of Themyscira, favored by the Gods of Olympus ask for this blessing." Diana recited the words from memory of books unsanctioned. She knew this was a forbidden path and yet it was one she needed to take. To protect those under her charge, to save them from a fate worse than death. She must have remembered the words correctly because Phobos appeared before her. "My father warned me about you. What do you want?"

He was dressed in modern clothes, jeans, and a black shirt and resembled a tall chiseled young man with high cheekbones. But the air of normalcy was pierced by an aura of darkness that surrounded him. In the black fog, you could see faces contorted in agony, frozen in absolute terror. Soldiers from long-forgotten wars, reduced to a gimmick. And yet, this was not the time to question him. "I pledge the Venakoi" Diana announced as she prostrated herself at his feet.

"Princess once Goddess, Aunt, Niece, think long and well, for it is not a vow you can take back. Once made, it will consume you. Is this the path you choose freely?" Ritual dictated that he ask this question, but Diana knew he would gleefully accept this turn of events. A chance to exercise control over his father's mortal enemy, well that would certainly open a great many doors for him.

And yet, Diana knew her hands were tied. "You can see fear in the hearts of people. Well, I am afraid. Some time ago, fear crept into every inch of my being. Now, wherever I go, I see those chains and I am afraid. At nights, I see the phantoms of the guards and I am afraid. I see malice in each eye and I am afraid. My sisters were taken from me and they are being held at a place to which my fear won't let me return. Simulation after another I have failed because I am rendered frozen by fear. It is my duty to free them and the only way I can is by pledging the Venakoi. This is what I choose freely, so I may fulfill my vow of protection. Grant me the boon I seek."

Phobos placed a hand over her head and Diana could feel it growing warm. “I accept the pledge” he announced in an aggrandized fashion. Diana looked at her hands, expecting them to feel different, but everything remained just the same. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a blessing. I won’t mess that up” Phobos replied, “Now, I got things to get back to. Say Hi to Dad for me”. With that ominous goodbye, he vanished into thin air.

Diana smiled to herself as she walked back. One problem down, another to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, Phobos and Demios were always more interesting characters, so I decided to link her PTSD to a Greek God. It's not particularly clever, but I like the idea that the Greeks might have a God to help them out in case they had any post-war problems.


	8. Trapped

Once more after all these years, Diana found herself surrounded by a crowd of admirers. Their numbers had only grown since her jailbreaks became the subject of the 9 o'clock news. Where many loudly proclaimed their support of her actions, others protested with loud colors and cheap signs calling for her immediate arrest. She wondered if they remembered the Battle of DC and if so had thought their signs through. Humans had such laughably small memories.

Worse still were the fans, clamoring for a glimpse of her. People whose lives were so self-absorbed and vain, they considered getting a selfie with her the height of excitement and good fortune. Diana remembered a time when she would indulge their fantasies but the Venakoi had centered her mind on what mattered most and it was certainly not egotistical women who needed a topic of conversation for brunch next week. She had bigger battles to fight and she needed to surround herself with admirers who understood that, who had the capacity to dream bigger, to take the world by storm.

It was perhaps not the best idea to visit a populated mall but Diana was past the point of caring. She took to the air, watching the crowd slowly fade into silence.

The warehouse in Annadale had been abandoned for more than thirty years. It stood alone in a sea of reeds, trying to stand up against the tides of time. Paint peeled off the walls, rusted doors hung loose on their hinges waiting for their inevitable fall. The façade groaned in the winds, shouting defiance to the forces of nature.

But inside, among the heavy cobwebs and discarded machineries, the place housed something far more sinister, a storage facility for metahumans. It used to be one of the ARGUS safehouses before the project was abandoned but it did have a soundproof room that once housed a very vengeful banshee. Today though, the shouts muffled by the room were decidedly human.

The warden was sprawled out on the floor when Diana entered. He jerked upright and crawled away from her, cowering in the corner, eyes boring into the floor, terrified to look into hers. His hair was disheveled, like he had been tearing at it. The room smelled of old sweat and of fear. "Hello again Mr. Coulter. I hope you've had time to think. So I ask you again. Where is Donna Troy?"

She lifted up his chin so she could face her, but he immediately averted his eyes, bringing up his arms to cover his face. "I don't…….I don't know. Please don't hurt me" he said in a broken voice. Diana looked at him, a pathetic little man, all his power and grandeur gone. She remembered him prancing around the prison, hurting whoever he chose, sometimes just for a few laughs. In that place, his power had made him appear larger, much more threatening than the shriveled husk of a man that now lay on the floor now begging for her mercy.

"Is that what the prisoners told you. To not hurt them. You did not listen. I heard their screams in my cell. I remember every single one, they kept me up at night. Do you remember them Mr. Coulter? How does it feel to have your fortunes so thoroughly reversed." He hugged his legs closer to his chest and whimpered again, terrified and at once ashamed. But not of what he'd done, No. He was only ashamed he had allowed himself to come to this end. "I'm not going to hurt you Mr. Coulter. My strength is reserved for greater men. But you will tell me where Donna is if you ever want to see the sun again."

Joseph Coulter was a cruel man. He needed to be reminded that he only existed in the world thanks to the mercy of women like her. And that mercy was nearing an end. Maybe he sensed it, this change in her and eyes once filled with fear turned to contempt. Men like him were powerful, they had a reputation, there were rules to be followed. And Diana, the wily upstart who had no position in civilized society. Who was she to break them, to tell him what to do. She was a usurper, an alien. "We were right about you lot. Your kind are nothing but trouble. Truth and Justice my ass. All you want to do is hurt us regular folk." He hissed and spat at her.

And in that most unusual of responses, Diana smiled. If nothing else, at least that was the complete and honest truth. Humans never changed, always showing their true hatred in moments of desperation. "Justice? Is that what you call it. Violence and torture for your own amusement. I want no part of your justice Mr. Coulter. I had myself tied down with ideals of truth and kindness but you do not deserve my kindness.”  
“We are just doing what’s necessary,” he said  
“Remind me to bring you a copy of Eichmann in Jerusalem the next time I visit. Enjoy your stay." she replied.

With that, she turned around and left. She had time to wait. Between him and Donna, she knew who would break first. But Donna's was not the only clock she was on. As she was leaving, another past caught up to her.

Clark stood alone in the alley wearing the signature red and blue that had become the symbol of hope. Even today, with the anti-metahuman sentiment on a sharp rise, Superman's image had been untouchable. People raved about vigilantes taking over their streets and thanking Superman in the same breath. He was the quintessential hero, an American Galahad. He represented something fundamental about how humans saw their saviors. And his being here was not a good sign.

There were icicles in his hair. He had possibly flown a long distance to come here, having exhausted all other means to get through to Diana, he had landed on direct confrontation. Still, ever the peacenik, this too, he began with conversation "Diana, Stop now and I won't have to put you down."

But he was too human to see what came next. He had expected Diana to reply with her words. Instead, Godkiller flashed and almost cut his arm in half. He moved away just in time to avoid the brunt of the attack, but the sword still cut a deep gash in his arm. He stumbled back, wincing in pain, trying his best to stem the bleed.

But with his myriad superpowers and an experience to rival her own, he was still a remarkable opponent. He switched to his other arm and threw an uppercut. Diana saw it coming a mile away and simply sidestepped. Without a wasted moment, he turned, changing gears, choosing to use his momentum instead. He flew into Diana, sword arm pinned to her side. It was a clever move, his raw strength enough to hurt her, but midair, she used his wounded arm as leverage and somersaulted. It might have taken the weight at full strength, but the mangled arm was no match for Diana. It relented and she landed on the ground, Superman falling next to her. Before he could get up, Godkiller was at his throat. The perfect battle, Diana thought, brutal and short. "It seems you can't put me down after all" she declared.

In that moment, something else caught Diana's attention. The blade now trained on her friend's jugular turned glowed golden bright.

"Umm……Diana" Clark said questioningly, unsure of why her sword had suddenly decided to mark him with a big yellow sign. But however astonished he was by this turn of events, Diana was ten times so. The sword had been her one weapon against the God of War and it responded to his presence. It had been a long time since Ares had interfered that directly in world affairs and she feared the destruction he would bring in his wake. If Ares was around, this was Diana's chance to face him once more, probably end him once and for all.

She considered Superman lying in the alley in a pool of blood. He probably had enough strength to fly up to the Tower for treatment. She sheathed the blade "Go, take care of yourself" she said before flying into the night, letting her sword guide her to the prize.

She was surprised when it led her back to her own apartment. She hadn't been here since the night she went to Olympus. Somehow, Diana Prince's existence seemed so pointless now. Each moment she wasted translating random reports about water purification in Indonesia was a moment innocent people were dying, victims to tyrants she could defeat.

The place once impeccably maintained had suffered the brunt of her lack of attention. A thin layer of dust coated almost every surface. There were dishes in the kitchen that needed to be washed, bags to take out, emails to answer. All trappings of her normal life. Trappings she no longer needed.

The place felt foreign to her, and eerie. She had a feeling she was being watched by hidden eyes. But it was more than that. When Ares was nearby, every cell in her body stood at the ready for the battle that was about to come. That clenching in her gut, that call of the oncoming storm, she didn’t feel any of it. Perhaps it was the result of the Venakoi, she no longer needed to be afraid of him. Before she could tell, soldiers emerged from the shadows, guns trained on her, ready to fire. And among them a familiar face.

She should have seen it earlier. The sheer delight in her eyes during the Battle of DC, how she had set up the perfect confrontation to take down her sisters and escalate the conflict. Her desire to continue the trail of vengeance once the War was over. The young Lt. Colonel's hands had been all over this mess. She was the one who had made Diana the center of this conflict. Fooled her into believing Circe had orchestrated the battle. She had even been cleverly away when she returned the lasso of truth. Everywhere she looked, traces of Lucy Lane fanning this fire came into view. But she had been deceived. It was not Lucy at all.

It was the ultimate play, disguising himself as a trigger happy Army Officer. What better way to sow seeds of discord than by leading the world's most powerful nation against an immortal army. A war big enough to satiate even his desires, the God of War. Blood and death and conflict. He even had her fooled with his charming tongue. But no more.

"I see you, patron of soldiers, raging spirit of war, grandfather. Your game is at an end. This form will serve you no longer Ares!" she declared before a puff of gas exploded in her face. "You dare oppose me with tools of men. These are pointless against me."

"Wait for it" came a voice from the crowd and Diana stumbled. Her vision blurry, she fell to her knees and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always enjoyed a Superman/Wonder Woman showdown. They have similar morals, but I think Superman would lose easily because he doesn't want to overpower anyone and between them, that's what it would come down to.
> 
> I also wanted to show a bit of a sadistic prison guard being brutally fucked by Wonder Woman, because that seems very in line with the story. And I didn't want him to get away with the simple excuse of - I was just doing my job. So, Eichmann in Jerusalem is referenced - a book that depressed me to no end and then some. I seem to have a taste for books that horrify me.


	9. Themyscira

When she came to, she found herself inside a metal cell, no doubt made of Promethium. She was not bound, but the cold metal bars were enough to keep her contained. She looked up to see Lucy prancing around. No, not Lucy, she corrected herself. The power of the patron Gods surges through her, Godkiller still strapped to her belt, she knew she had to face him in single combat.

"Putting me in irons is so unlike you Grandfather. Fight me as honor demands" she announced. It was not a challenge Ares could leave unanswered, an affront to his dignity as a soldier, he was required by sacred law to take it up.  
"Did she just call me grandfather?" Lucy asked a young Captain next to her before turning to Diana "Do you not remember me? That's………” she rubbed her chin, trying to settle on the right word “......humbling" she finished in a small voice.  
"Your lies are transparent. I see you, Ares. The GodKiller sees you. And soon you will feel its wrath." she declared in a voice that would make most mortals tremble.

And yet Lucy laughed. A big booming laugh that echoed across the empty hall "Don't be naïve Diana. We had this wonderful sword in storage. Nice bait, still does not make me the God of War, although I am flattered" she finally said after catching her breath, pointing to a sword in a display case nearby. Diana remembered that sword. She had plucked it from Ares in their battle in the Black Sea. It had been years since that battle and she had ordered the sword destroyed. She should never have trusted the government with such an affair. And now that little upstart, she had used it to lay the perfect trap and Diana fell right into it.

"You tricked me" she said, contempt dripping from each word.  
"It's only fair, considering you decimated our prisons." Lucy replied "Now, since you didn't bring your lasso, let me introduce you to my friend Psy. He is a telepath and he's really good at his job. So he will figure out what in the fucking hell is wrong with you."

She saw the shadow behind Lucy move and out stepped a short gaunt man with sunken eyes. He moved with minimal effort like he was gliding on the floor. His clothes seemed like they were made for a much larger figure and they flapped around him, granting him a perfect eerie presence. He faced her, placing his hands on the Promethium bars. His hypnotic green eyes met hers and Diana suddenly felt his presence inside her mind. He had a sweet gentle voice, almost too tempting, but she was skilled at such games. Every time he tried to gain access to her recent memories, she blocked him or at least tried to. Lucy wasn't lying, he was an exceptionally skilled telepath, he could build narratives out of the little scraps of memories that fell away each time she blocked him. The contempt that raged within her made her turbulent mind easier to read. After a while, he stopped, exclaiming "That's disturbing". How much he had learned of the ritual Diana could not tell. Still, his grasp of her mind enraged her.

"Well, I did find Mr. Coulter. He is in a warehouse in Annadale. Also, I think she killed Superman. And he keeps saying - Beware, for I am fearless and therefore powerful." he declared. That was more than Diana thought he could ever get but she observed the proceedings silently, waiting for them to make a move.  
Lucy walked over to the cage, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves, processing, thinking. "It’s never a good sign when someone quotes Frankenstein." she said at last.

But there were things she did not say. It was abundantly clear to anyone in the room that they had landed into an unsolvable problem. Her conduct demanded a response. The jailbreaks, the kidnapping, they needed to be avenged. And yet Diana knew putting her in chains would be risking war, a war Lucy had tried so hard to prevent. She knew too that they could not let her go free. Her captors' eyes rested on Lucy, worry lining their faces. Diana noticed the sly smile rising in her face the moment she stopped fidgeting and looked up. Not for the first time, she realized Lucy had a talent for finding perfect solutions where none existed.

"Call Amanda Waller and tell her I need the jet. We're going to Themyscira."

* * *

The next time Diana opened her eyes, she felt the sun and spray on her skin. As she gazed out at the brilliant blue waters, the years of solitude washed away in the warmth of the sea. As if her heart that had grown still all these years had started to sing again at the sight of home. That’s what Themyscira had remained after all these years, a shelter in the unending deluge. The sparkling white walls of the temple where she had spent many a summer mornings listening to the odd birdsong and the quiet waters, the smell of junipers and honey and that cloudless sky. They rushed back to her, comforted her in her long night.

Here she was, where the eyes looked back at her saw her as more than a savior, saw the helplessness in her and she collapsed into welcoming shoulders. They held her up, washed away tears she had shed without reason, voices of comfort and care surrounding her. But among them was another voice.

"Look, she's awake. Let's all put our weapons down and talk." Lucy said from among the crowd of Amazons. Diana realized she was being held hostage by her sisters, spears surrounding her. She had not unleashed a weapon of her own, probably the smarter choice, considering her sheer inferiority in both strength and numbers. But despite the circumstances, she would not be fazed. There was not an inkling of fear in her eyes. Diana was surprised too at how easy it was for her to locate Themyscira. Mortals couldn't find the island, let alone land on it without the will of their patrons but by some miracle, the Gods had considered her worthy. Her fellow Amazons though, that was a different story

"Why should you believe you? You took our sister hostage. And the last time you were here, you threatened the whole island." Phillipus asked her.  
"I believe my exact words were - I come in peace, Now take me to your queen or I will blow this place to hell." Lucy said with a slight smirk. It was good to have your wits about you when facing an armed enemy alone. But there is a very fine line between cocky and ignorant. Io's sword came dangerously close to her jugular.  
“You forget yourself.” Io declared.  
“I have a pretty good memory.” Lucy retorted, but seeing the weapons softened a bit and threw her hands up in the air, in an exaggerated display of surrender.  
"I’m a herald. You can’t kill those, right? I demand an audience with Hippolyta."

Even though she didn’t look it, Diana realized that Lucy was full of surprises. To have reached Themyscira not once but twice and to have stayed alive for so long despite being their enemy was a truly impressive feat. But more impressive still was her knowledge of their rituals.  
The other Amazons too were shocked at this development. They knew that heralds were bound to their rites of hospitality and enjoyed safe passage protected by Hermes. To be treated as honored guests and be given the audience they seeked was an inviolable right. Just how Lucy had stumbled upon his information, they did not understand but they were bound by the ritual. One by one, each weapon trained on her was lowered.  
“We will take you to the Queen” announced Phillipus.  
And thus, the procession of warriors with Lucy boxed in the middle made its way up the cliffs, through the temples and gardens to the Council Chamber. Lucy shuffled along, wary of doing anything else that got her dangerously close to being skewered. She looked down as she walked, fingers fidgeting with the buttons on her sleeves, nodding every now and then like she was practicing a conversation in her head.  
Diana saw her mother sitting alone at the table, looking out at the sea. She turned to look at the odd chaos of people that made their way into the room. It took her a moment to gather what was happening. In the tall marble colonnade where the Amazons were greeted by the Gods themselves, today stood a bumbling human, the grace of her language failing her.  
“Nice to see you again. It would be nicer without all the pointy bits” Lucy said first to break the tension, nudging vigorously towards the swords till Hippolyta gave the order and the weapons were all sheathed.  
“This woman has demanded an audience with you as a herald of men” Phillipus announced.  
The Queen’s attention was focused not on the intruder but her own daughter.  
“Diana, it is good to see you. What brings you back to Themyscira” she asked. She moved towards Diana but it was Lucy who answered.  
“She’s lost her damn mind. She kidnapped one guy, nearly fileted another and on the way here, she rearranged my shoulder when I tried to give her water. All this meaningless violence, it isn’t like her. And if she keeps it up, we’ll be forced to arrest her, for real this time. I thought we could talk in private” Lucy said, gesturing towards the dozen or so guards still in the chamber.

The absolute certainty in Lucy’s voice made Hippolyta relent. She looked up at Phillipus, who tried to object but was silenced by the queen lifting up a hand in protest. She made a small gesture and the guards all departed, leaving the three of them alone in the chamber.

It was Diana’s turn to speak “Mother, don’t let her manipulate you this easily. She has betrayed my trust before and she will do so again. She is a warrior without honor. She imprisoned our sisters. Let me pay her for her insolence.”

“See what I mean.” Lucy turned to Hippolyta and said calmly “I may not know her as well as you do, but this isn’t like her. She doesn’t actively seek out conflict and she doesn’t…..” Lucy paused.  
She didn’t know why she was so certain. Why she had flown here, to a different country on nothing but a whim. She thought of the night they had shared a glass of whiskey, thought of Diana laughing, tending to her wound. There was not an ounce of cruelty in her. And she knew it in her heart, these words were true “She wouldn’t say those things” Lucy finished.

She plucked a small fig from the table and tossed it in her mouth. The casualty with which she behaved, her comfort in this place so foreign to her, they enraged Diana. Here she was, pretending to understand their customs, to understand her.

“Me” Diana screamed in indignation “You dare to judge me. You who would break all boundaries of civilized society just to get the upper hand and coat your basest desires in the pale shroud of duty. You are nothing but a pathetic warmonger who delights in violence”

But Diana was about to realize what she knew was far removed from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I couldn't resist name-dropping Amanda Waller. She's my favorite DCEU character after Wonder Woman. 
> 
> In this one, Lucy is modeled a bit after Wesley Clark, the US Army General who saved Kosovo and a SACEUR without equal. We owe him our lives. He once told Slobodan Milosevic - "And if they tell me to bomb you, I'm going to bomb you good." He tried to make peace, and he led NATO to war without a single casualty. And so the line "I come in peace, Now take me to your queen or I will blow this place to hell" is my homage to General Clark. Thank You! May your tribe increase!


	10. Secrets and Answers

Hippolyta got up and looked at Diana, unsure of how to say what needed to be said. Then, slowly, the words came to her  
“Whatever this young woman is up to Diana, I can assure you it isn’t warmongering. You see, after we were misled by the witch Circe, our worlds were on the brink of war again. We saw warships gathering in the distance, each one carrying enough weapons to destroy us many times over, should they make it through the barriers. There was too much blood in the water and man’s world is young and weak and vengeful. And in this war, there would be no winners. This is why I invited your friend here, so we could negotiate the terms for peace. The arrests you talked about, they were a part of the deal, our penance for the way we acted.” Hippolyta said.

Then, there was a distant look in her eyes. Maybe she was remembering all the times Donna had spent on this island, playing and training, being one of them. All these women under her charge whose lives she had bargained away. Perhaps the cost was too much, but she was a queen, responsible for every life on this island. And for the good of the many, she had to sacrifice the few, no matter how painful it was. It was something Diana could not understand. For all her graces, she was not equipped to make choices where lives hung in the balance, where they would be destroyed no matter the decision. This horsetrading, it was the burden of people like her.

And she knew, as she looked at Diana, that sting of betrayal in her eyes. “How could you Mother!” Diana said. Her words were soft and yet there was a fury waiting to be unleashed. She turned back to Lucy, eyes wide with terror “You! You did this. You made her give them up.”

Lucy thought she would have more to say, but Diana was making her displeasure known in a different way. Without warning, she charged. Before Lucy could scramble out of her chair, Hippolyta was between them. She caught Diana’s arm midair.  
“No Princess! You will not raise a hand on those we invite in friendship.”

Diana twisted her arm away, then without a second thought, she lunged at her mother. Hippolyta slipped to the side, bringing her elbow down on her opponent’s back but Diana was quicker. She pivoted in a half-circle and the two faced each other again.

“Diana, don’t do this. We have never battled each other” Hippolyta pleaded.  
“Then stand aside mother. Do not protect this Disciple of Ares” Diana answered.

She hesitated a moment and Hippolyta used it to her advantage. She crossed the distance between them and ducked to get under Diana’s guard. Diana tried to move to match the charge but the years of experience came to the queen’s aid. She found the gap and before Diana could bring her hands down, Hippolyta sneaked in a swift uppercut. One punch, enough to lay Diana down flat.

Lucy thought she had seen Diana defeated before, but not like this. She looked at Hippolyta, broken and betrayed, tears streaming from her eyes.  
“Mother…..” she said, unsure of how to finish that thought.

Lucy felt like an intruder. She knew she didn’t deserve to be around this moment of vulnerability. And yet, there was something far greater at stake. “Blame me if that makes you happy Diana! My hands are not clean in this mess. But this, this will only make things worse.”

Diana looked up at her with the same burning hatred she had when she was first trapped in that cage. “Worse. I can make things so much worse for you. My powers are greater than you believe and I am not afraid of their consequences anymore."

Lucy turned away. She could not bear that look of hatred, nor those tears. But she responded "You keep saying you are unafraid like it is some kind of trophy. But the Diana I met two weeks ago would know that true courage lies not in never being afraid but in living with your fears. What………"

She would have continued but something she said caught Hippolyta's attention. The queen walked over to Diana and softly touched her cheek, building up the nerve to ask the question, afraid of the answer that would follow - "Tell me Princess, tell me you didn't invoke The Venakoi."

Her silence was all the answer that was needed. Hippolyta gave an order in a foreign language and a small contingent of guards entered and escorted Diana out. Lucy looked around trying to catch a hint of the secret she had stumbled upon. Hushed conversations and exchanged glances told her there was something decidedly sinister about the Venakoi. That was what they had said, but without context, it was just a jumble of sounds.

At her wits end, Lucy decided to ask the question "What the hell is a Venakoi?". Without answering, Hippolyta motioned for her to follow and they stepped out on the grassy plains that overlooked the sea. A wind rose that drove the blades of grass in unison, carrying on it the salt of the sea and a feeling that could not be translated into words, of being and belonging. The feeling of truly being in paradise. And yet Hippolyta’s face told her otherwise.

"What do you know about the battle of Gaugamela" she asked her once they were sufficiently far from any eavesdroppers.  
"Fortunately, history was always my strong suit. Alexander, despite being heavily outnumbered, defeated Darius using light infantry. It was the last battle they fought." Lucy replied.  
"There is more to it than mortals know. On the eve of battle, Alexander offered sacrifices to Phobos and invoked the Rite of Venakoi. It is a sacred ritual that allows a warrior to let go of all his fears. He was thus able to charge a force much greater than his own and lead his armies to victory, but the lack of fear poisoned him. It drove him ever on in pursuit of power and revenge that slowly consumed him. It drove him mad and eventually, his armies rebelled, turning back to Macedon. But the rite demands blood and once there was nothing more he could conquer, it drove him into the Jaws of death."  
"This is why I have always preferred Genghis Khan" Lucy interjected, soon understanding that she had landed upon the absolutely worst thing to say at the worst possible moment. "Ignore me. Do go on," she said in a small voice.  
Hippolyta continued, unmindful of the interruption. "The rite of Venakoi is forbidden to us Amazons. The bouts of unexplained violence will only grow more frequent and as much as it pains me, I must confine Diana to protect others on this island. I do not know what led my daughter to it, but from it exists no way out."

Lucy could feel the hurt in those words. The despair was like a flowing river, unrelenting and cold, ready to chip away at the very heart of her. She wanted to pretend it was Diana's choice, but she knew better. Her guilt cut deeper than that. She thought of the night she had pointed a gun at Diana, of the fear that had overpowered her. Who would blame her for finding a way out of all that pain? And she knew too that nothing short of what she was about to do would ever make up for it. Gathering all the courage she could find, she confessed. "Unfortunately, I know why she did it, and if there is anything at all that can be done to reverse it, I'd be more than willing to try"

"We have known rumors that only my father can break the curse. But we Amazons do not court the God of War any longer." Hippolyta replied.  
"Oh, family troubles. I hear ya! I have a pain in the ass sister who drunk texts me 57 times on Christmas asking me to bring Snickerdoodles. I mean, God, get over yourself, they're just cookies." Lucy said realizing she had lost her audience "Sorry, got carried away. You know, it occurs to me that I'm not an Amazon. She said it herself, a pathetic warmonger and disciple of Ares."  
"She didn't…." Hippolyta tried to interject but Lucy stopped her  
"There aren't many things I'm good at but I’ve been a soldier my whole adult life. I think, just maybe, a God of War might take a liking to me." Lucy said

Hippolyta looked at her, unsure of what to expect in exchange for such an offer. "It is fraught with danger. You will have to pass through a maze that consumes almost all mortals. Why would you risk your life to save my daughter?"

"Let's not ask questions whose answers we don't want. Now tell me, before I change my mind. How do I find Ares?" Lucy answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Gaugamela did happen, and Alexander did make a sacrifice to Phobos before the battle, although it was more likely to induce fear in the hearts of his enemies, not to get rid of his own fear.
> 
> I also love the odd friendship between Hippolyta and Lucy. Never really liked the - my mother hates you- trope, so I decidedly to gut it preemptively.


	11. Death at the tower

"What the fuck!" Lucy shouted, "Where the fuck am I?"

Clutching her head, she stumbled out of the chair and onto the floor. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, head splitting open. "How much whiskey did I have?" But this wasn't a hangover. Even when she was passed out in a puddle after a stupid dare, she had at least remembered drinking. This time, she couldn't remember anything at all. She had no memory of this place. The windowless room with its spartan furniture and futuristic design felt alien to her. She racked her brain for an ounce of recognition of the room or how she had got here, but the last thing she remembered was being in her apartment. Here, nothing was familiar.

Except the scent. She took a whiff of the air again, realization dawning slowly on her face.  
"I smell weakness" she said as the door opened behind her and in stepped a woman in a floor-length black evening gown, hair falling down in cascades over her shoulders.  
"Hello Lois" Lucy said without turning "Look at that, now it's a proper nightmare."

Lucy saw her sister caught off-guard by her presence. But she clearly had her mind occupied with other things. She moved slowly, hands clutching her head, and settled down on the chair. Perhaps the same non-hangover hangover Lucy was experiencing. There was terror in her eyes, Lucy remembered that look well from when they had almost drowned after being caught in a rip current. A simpler time, one when Lucy had consoled her, helped her through the night. Today she had no such obligations.

"Do you know where we are, or how we got here?" she finally asked.  
"I don't remember anything. But we are in the Justice League Tower" Lois replied, still reeling from the physical effects.  
"Screwing Superman again, I see." There was only one reason she would know what the Justice League tower looked like, and drugged or not, she knew how to push Lois's buttons better than anyone else. It certainly had the desired effect.  
"Screwing!........... What? Superman Who?" Lois struggled to reply before gaining her composure "I'm married."  
"I was there. I told Clark you'd cheat on him. You never could keep it in your pants around Hunky Jesus"  
"I'm not cheating on Clark. I used to come up here for an exclusive with Superman"  
"Ugh, gross! We're both adults Lu. You can just say sex."  
"You know Lucy, there is a reason we don't talk. So you do whatever it is you want and I'll figure out why we're here."

Fear gripped Lucy in that moment like it had just once before. She felt it coursing through her veins and the air around her smelled of blood and concrete. Suddenly she was back in the dusty street, the ever-present sound of gunfire now more ominous. As soon as it had occurred, the feeling faded, but it had done its job. "Sukkari" she said out loud, making Lois pause in the doorway.  
"Don't go out there Lu. Something is wrong. Very wrong" Lucy pulled herself off the floor and walked over to the door. For all her faults, Lois did know when to stop and listen.  
"What is it?" she asked, the look on Lucy's face enough to dismay her. "What's Sukkari?"

Lucy paced around the room, checking for something to validate her theory, a hint of what might be going on. It was difficult to convince Lois on the best of days with binders filled with evidence. There needed to be something concrete, something to prove the dangers she knew were coming. She wouldn't understand, that smell of war, the sixth sense of knowing where the next grenade would fall, the absolute unnerving certainty of knowing you were beyond fucked. But she had to try. "Years ago, in Sukkari, I had a feeling just as we were about to cross an alley, so I stopped. Sniper cut down 20 people in front of me. I can't tell you how but you go out there, you're gonna die." It didn't work.

Lucy wanted to run after her, to do whatever she could to keep that boneheaded idiot safe, but there were snipers in the alleys and she needed to know what she was getting into. She stopped herself and took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. This was no different from those survival exercises. Access the situation, use the tools at your disposal. She might not have been in the Tower before, but she knew the schematics inside out and that the Tower had an onboard artificial intelligence, but she was blanking on the name. She really should have paid more attention to those dumbass seminars Max liked organizing so much.

"Siri" she tried in vain "Alexa! Hunky Jesus! Jarvis! no that's a whole other ballgame" rattling off a list of potential AI names till she remembered something "Wait, you have a Terminator name. Sara" she tried. Fortunately, her first guess seemed to be on point. A voice greeted her from a portal on the wall. It was shrill and grating and it was music to Lucy's ears. "Hello Sara. My name's Lucy and we're about to get to know each other real well. Now, what the hell is happening on this Tower?"

For the second time today, Lucy felt like she was trapped in a nightmare. Sara had just finished explaining how the Tower was abandoned after the Thanagarians had taken over, who were now planning to use it as a weapon to bombard Earth. Worse still, they had disengaged the comms, so there was no way for her to make contact with her team, with anyone, to warn them about the impending catastrophe. One horribly misguided invasion after another. This is what she was afraid of all those years ago when she had petitioned the DOD to have an alien department of its own. The nation's last line of defense against threats greater than we had once anticipated. Vigilantes and superheroes were just a nuisance, this was war. It was her job and today, she wouldn't be around to do it. But the time to surrender wasn't yet at hand.

"Is there any way I can stop them Sara" Lucy asked, fully knowing the answer she would receive.  
"I'm afraid not Ms. Lane. The Justice League already tried and decided to retreat." Sara replied exactly as expected.  
"Wait, retreat? Is there any way for me to get back to Earth?" realization dawned on Lucy. If she could just get back, she'd have the resources to properly organize a response to the bastards who decided to maroon her on this wretched place.  
Sara was quick to confirm her rising hopes. "There is a one-man escape pod docked on the lower levels. It malfunctioned during ejection but I have since fixed the anomaly" Sara suggested.  
"Well, that's comforting. How many aliens between here and the Pod"  
"Currently, None"  
"Oh, I could kiss you right now."

As Lucy ran through the deserted expanse of the Justice League Tower, she had to admit it was kind of impressive. The hallways decked in white looked to be straight out of Star Trek, with access panels screwed into the wall at regular intervals. Every now and then, a viewport popped with the most fantastic views of Earth she had ever seen. Seeing it from a B-22 was one thing, from space entirely another. It should have made her feel small, insignificant even, but the sheer joy at the sight of something so majestic kept her from despairing. Sara guided her along the mess of hallways and board rooms with cold precision.

As they walked past the Promenade, something made Lucy pause. The smell of Tea Rose lingered in the air around the alcove. The oddest choice of perfume her mother used to wear, the perfume that Lois still wore. "Oh Lois, you stupid bastard!" she exclaimed out loud. She knew she should have stopped her, done whatever she could to keep her safe, even if it meant punching her unconscious. Despite their past, today she was just a scared woman who needed her help. And she wouldn't turn her back on her, no matter their past, no matter what she did. Her sister was not built for this life and so long as it was within her capacity, she would get her out.

"Sara, Where is my little bitch of a sister?" Lucy asked, knowing Lois was either dead or much worse.  
"Ms. Lane is being held captive by the Thanagarian guard 3 stories above us" Sara confirmed.  
"OK. New plan! We need guns" Lucy announced, retreating into the hallway behind her.  
"If your goal is to free Ms. Lane, I'm afraid there are 22 Thanagarians in your way, and there is only one escape pod." Sara chimed in.  
"Yes, Sara, the thought crossed my mind. Let's focus on our feathered friends first. I'm gonna need a really big BOOM"

Lucy looked down on her hands and found them perfectly steady. She was about to battle superpower aliens who could fly and there was not a shred of doubt in her, no adrenaline rush. Years of training had replaced her human response with something far superior. This was business. Cold and deadly. And today she would need every last bit of training she ever got. As she closed the distance between her and Lois, she thought of the dusty streets filled with screams and gunfire, the first time she had seen war. Wherever it was, in a futuristic space satellite or abandoned apartments, it had always felt the same. Cruel, cruel and necessary.

By the time she reached her, she was down to her last 4 magazines. Sara had rerouted power to cause an explosion, drawing a lot of the guards away, but they had still left a few stragglers for her to shoot. Lois's head was covered in blood and her hand was twisted in a way no hand should be, but at least she was not dead, and this was no time for subtlety. She slapped her, hard and Lois got up "What the hell?" she shouted before Lucy covered her mouth with a hand.  
"Oi! Keep it down, there are crazy aliens around. Now get up, we're leaving"

They raced back through the hallways and despite being injured, Lois was able to keep pace much better than anticipated, but even she had her limits. After almost an hour of running around avoiding the Thanagarians, she was exhausted. "This is what you get for not respecting the Sukkari" Lois said before hoisting her on her shoulders. One last dash to get her safety, to get a message back to Earth. One last chance.

"This is important, so listen carefully. As soon as you get down, find Zinda Blake, tell her she's in charge, tell her the aliens are coming, and give her this" she handed Lois a flash drive containing all the information Sara had gleaned of their plan.  
"Wait, you're not coming?" Lois suddenly realized.  
"It's a one-person escape pod, idiot, and you're already strapped in."  
"You could have left, but you came back for me."  
"Don't flatter yourself, I'd have done it for anyone."

Lucy shut the door before there could be any tearful goodbyes. That was the last thing she needed. She was going to die in this tower, but she would not die alone and she would not die afraid. She would take down as many of those blood-sucking aliens as she could and hope her team on the ground could take out the rest. She thought of Zinda and Max and Jackson. Each one as capable as herself, if not more. That feeling of not being needed anymore would be devastating, but today, it was the best feeling in the world. She had taught them well, and no matter what they were faced with, they'd find a way to save their country. And they would not be fighting alone.

She ran again through corridors and staircases trying to get to the one place from which she could do some real damage. The trudge down to the Engine Room was long and perilous and by the time Sara was able to guide her inside, she was bleeding profusely from a bullet wound in her stomach.

"Stay with me Sara!" she said through the pain "Get me to the self-destruct switch. I know it's in here."  
"The Omega Protocol Switch is behind the second panel on the wall. However, it can only be activated by the original seven." Sara responded  
"I am the Lord, the God of all mankind. Is anything too hard for me?" Lucy replied, entering the security code for the secret backdoor CADMUS had placed into the tower during its construction.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES" the monitors beeped as she sat down on the floor, which was soon stained with blood. She had tried to stem the flow, knowing full well its futility. Soon the Tower would be blown into a million fragments, and bullet wound or not, she would not survive that. Undone by the security measure she moved heaven and earth to put in place, the great irony of her death. The universe was cruel that way.

She could feel her heart pumping faster trying to compensate for the blood loss. Soon, she'd start hallucinating before the shock set in. If nothing else, she was curious what she would see in those final moments. They called to her, like the feeling when you're standing on the edge of a cliff and something calls you to jump. She didn't have the strength left in her to fight the impulse, and there was no one here to stop her.

"I recommend staying awake Ms. Lane" Sara's voice pierced her thoughts. She was right of course. Years earlier, her unit chaplain had drilled into her that no one escaped death, all you get to do is meet it on your own terms. She had saved Lois, destroyed this tower, that was as many terms as she could offer. And yet she knew her last moments would be filled with regret, over the things she did and those that she didn't. It's easier to regret when you don't have to live with the consequences. Easier to be noble if nobility destroys everything you wouldn't be around to see. Her life might have been shallow, nasty, and brutal, but like all other things, it was necessary.

But the regret she felt now was for something else entirely.  
"You know Sara, the very last thing I remember before this Tower. I remember Diana telling me she was disappointed. That I wasn't what she had expected me to be. Well, that shouldn't have hurt but it did. I think I might like that woman more than I originally planned, and the only person I get to tell is you. Maybe there is a world out there where I actually get to tell her. I would have liked that very much."

She never would have said that out loud, but here, in a place about to burst into flaming debris, no one truly cared about what she said. A strange sort of liberation it was, one final moment of peace in a life filled with pain.

"Thanks for staying with me Sara, here at the very end."  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."  
"If I die before you, say a small prayer over me. Not that it will help much, but what the hell, eh?"  
"Of Course. Is there anything else I can do?"  
"Tell me a story. A nice little one with a happy ending. A proper fairytale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a side quest, but I hate Lois Lane (I really do, her character is awful, and even Rucka couldn't save her), so I was just dumping on her a little bit. Also, I'm a sucker for the whole computer-human dynamic. I'll take it anytime, anywhere.
> 
> The story mentioned about Sukkari actually happened to a friend of mine. He was an experienced soldier and he just knew, he knew where an ambush would be, he knew where the artillery would bomb. He would always say he could smell it, it was weird. I always thought he was so used to all this fighting that his brain was drawing connections overtime and just got a knack for it. But it was always cool to see.
> 
> There's just a little mention in there of Zinda Blake, also known as Lady Blackhawk, a Nazi punching American soldier who can order beer in 30 languages. PS - If you think Natalie Reed is Lady Blackhawk, your entire life is garbage. I don't make the rulrs here.


	12. Fears

For the second time today, Lucy found herself on the floor clutching her head in agony. Only this time, she was in a dusty old library with a very strange aesthetic. Every shelf, table, and book was painted black and red and there was something exceedingly sinister about the air.

"Is this hell…………..she asked knowing full well she didn't deserve the other place" Lucy narrated out loud, still confused at this turn of events. "The least I could get is a Ted Danson"  
"I suppose I will have to suffice" a voice answered from somewhere behind the rows of bookshelves. "Although this is not hell. My uncle does not like temporary visitors. You should have seen poor Orpheus"

A man's face appeared behind the nearest shelf, adorned in a giant horned black helmet. The rest of him was dressed to match the library’s aesthetic, in black robes streaked with red. He wore an odd belt, with the visage of a horned animal that seemed too unreal to exist, and the belt exuded raw power, coiling itself around him and then slowly dissipating. He was not stockily built, but well-formed muscles peeked through the torn cloth in places. His face, or what was visible of it was covered in scars big and small, one particularly nasty gash running through his left eye.

“Who are you again?” Lucy asked.  
“I am the bold hearted, the Sceptered King of Strength. I am the bright-helmed son of thundering Zeus and noble Hera, Enemy of Cowardice, Patron of Noble War, Most honorable of Gods - Ares.” the man replied, but Lucy was not impressed by the resume rattling.  
“And I have an autographed Hillary Clinton Funko Pop figure. You don’t see me boasting about that. What am I doing here?” she replied  
"Here, take this" he offered her a bowl filled with a clear liquid.  
"Well, I can't die again." Lucy said before emptying the contents of the bowl.

Then in a barrage, her lost memories returned to her and she fumed "I was at the temple and then…………." Her time in the tower had started to make sense "You bastard! That wasn't real, was it. That was your maze! You killed me, you colossal monument of dicks."  
"Very perceptive, despite the colorful language. Although you are missing the silver lining. You navigated the maze successfully." Ares replied  
"I DIED, YOU DICKWAD!" screamed Lucy  
"Again, perceptive. But you see, I am the patron of soldiers, and to prove your worth, you had to demonstrate that you would sacrifice yourself for others, even those you detest. Although I did not expect it to take the form of your sister" Ares answered with a cold indulgent smirk.  
"Your father turned into a swan to sleep with another woman. The bar on perfect families is real low there buddy!" Lucy said.

Then in the unlikeliest of things one expects a God of War to do, Ares laughed. "I also sleep with my brother's wife" he noted before waving his hands and a banquet appeared in front of them, tables laden with grilled meats glazed with honey, strange dumplings, piles of vegetables, and giant pitchers of wine. Lucy poured herself a glass and waited for Ares to ask why she was here. Minutes passed in complete silence with Ares studying her, watching her every move till she couldn't stomach the scrutiny and blurted out "I need your help. A friend of mine sort of lost all her fear. And I was told you can break the curse."

"I was pleased with your performance earlier today, so I will reverse the curse, but it will come at a price," Ares said "My blessing to my granddaughter will destroy her" Ares announced with an air of authority immediately torn down by Lucy.  
"What is this, Freudian bullshit story hour? What will actually happen to her" she asked  
"All that fear that has been kept at bay, it will come rushing back to her. She will have to face that dark night alone and it might destroy her." Ares said  
"Believe me, it won't" Lucy replied

* * *

When Lucy found her way back to Themyscira, she was greeted once more by spears and swords pointed at her. "Let me guess, she collapsed." Lucy said, swatting away the weapons and walking up the slope to the council chambers where she found Hippolyta waiting for her. As she recalled the incidents of the library, she found herself saying "She'll be alright." not knowing whether she was convincing herself or the Queen. "I know" Hippolyta replied in the same breath.

There was so much hanging in the balance. Her daughter’s life, the fate of this island she had protected for millennia. The fragile peace they had built was crumbling around them, along with everything else dear to her.  
“What happens now?” she decided to ask.  
“I’m working on it. If she wakes up, she’ll have to return Cassie and make some sort of a public apology. I have a friend who runs a giant media empire. She can help. And we pray that it would be enough to put this genie back in the bottle. Barring that, the next time we see each other, well, it wouldn’t be quite so friendly.” Lucy said.  
Doing justice to her laconic heritage, the queen replied with just one word “If”

For now, there was nothing more to do but wait.

By evening, Diana had still not regained consciousness. Lucy knew she had already spent way too much time in this place and she needed to return lest they have a fresh diplomatic incident on their hands. And yet she couldn't bring herself to leave without saying goodbye. When she could stomach the wait no longer, she made her way to the infirmary where Diana was being kept. She had been to this place before, but today the mood in there was decidedly somber.

Diana lay on a white cotton bed, being tended to by a whole range of physicians who had tried their best but could do no more than just watch as she whimpered in pain, muttering to herself, hands moving like they were being commanded by a foreign force. Her eyes were glassy like they looked around them but saw nothing.

"Oh, Diana!" Lucy exclaimed quietly as she sat down on the ground by the bed. She took Diana's hand in her own and the world around them melted away. Her hands were warm, like her body was still trying to fight this contagion that had taken a hold of her. "I'm gonna go home now but I hope you wake up" she said. Lucy had learned long ago not to expect miracles from her life but she was still disappointed when Diana did not respond.  
"GODDAMMIT DIANA! Wake up already. I know you can" she screamed. It might have startled a few guards outside but she was beyond the point of caring. She knew it was her mistake. If she hadn't interfered, Diana would still be awake. Insane and alive was better than a sane vegetable.

She shouldn't have been so cavalier with her decision. She remembered that night when the flashback had almost destroyed Diana. A woman who punched buildings and rode thunderbolts had probably never known debilitating fear. Facing them one after another in an unrelenting torrent, that was far too much to expect. A fear that was always there and never ceased, not for one blissful second. "I am so sorry."

She tried her best to say goodbye, to say something encouraging and before she realized it, she was telling Diana about Marjah.  
"You know, the first time I was deployed to Afghanistan, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I was good in training, really good, but nothing prepares you for war. The smells, the sounds, oh, and the fear. Like that moment when you jump off a cliff, that inevitability of death, except, it lasts more than a moment. It just doesn't stop.

One day we were clearing this building and we came under heavy fire. We were pinned down for 13 hours and every single second of it I was surrounded by that fear. A shell would hit nearby and the blinding flash and the sound, it just made you believe you were dead. And then you'd pat yourself down and realize you were still alive. We didn't fire very many shots, didn't do anything, but that fear, it was so tiring. Couldn't eat, sleep, couldn't even crack a lousy joke. It eats you up from the inside until the only thing you can do is retreat into yourself and let that fear win.

I know that's what you feel right now and the joke of it is that I can't help you. Everyone feels it different and I don't know what to say to you that will help. Hell, I don't even know if you can hear me. But I'll tell you anyway, what got me through.

There was this woman we'd met a couple of weeks ago. Her name is not important. But she couldn't walk. She had been in the market one day. She'd followed every ridiculous instruction, had a male guardian, wore a burqa but you see, it was a little short so her ankles showed as she walked. Well, that was all the excuse the Taliban needed. They whipped her legs till she was confined to a wheelchair. You should have seen this woman, her eyes, there was just no fight left in them. Never seen someone so helpless before. And every time I felt like giving in to that fear, I'd remind myself of that woman. I'd tell myself I'd never be that helpless. My mother had this pendant, Our Lady of the Rosary of Chiquinquira, I'd hold that and I'd say a Hail Mary and then I'd lie to myself. Told myself things were fine, help was just round the corner, our position was more secure than it looked and it worked. Carried me through every single battle I ever fought.

You probably can't use that one, lasso of truth and all. But I want you to know that you are not alone and I believe in you. And once you get out of this, if you ever need someone who knows what it's like, I promise I will listen. Please Diana, fight it! I know you can"

She ran her fingers through the jet black hair, fingers caressing them gently, trying to express what she would never find the words for. Tears raced down her cheeks and she made no effort to hide them. They alone could wash away that stain of guilt.

"Oh Diana" she said in a broken voice "Get up and shout at me. Tell me I'm a grade A bitch, just…….get up. Don't die on me. Not before I get to say sorry. Not before I get to tell you I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always thought Ares was a rubbish Wonder Woman Villian. I'm much more of a Dr. Psycho/Cheetah/Silver Swan person. So I decided to make him a neutral character who could help. I also love the cursing match they had, because really, being a soldier is 92% cursing and 5% complaining.
> 
> About Lucy's story. Many people find their own ways of coping with that fear, but everyone has to find one. Some people pray, others have sex, some lie to themselves, even had a guy who would pretend he was in a movie. Which sounds odd, but he was good at his job and he freaking survived. Still, it seems too fantastical to put in a story, so I went with lying.


	13. Battle

By the time the jet touched down at Andrews, Lucy was bone tired. Her limbs barked in protest as she dragged them along, a final push to bring them home in one piece. She cursed at her empty packet of cigarettes and decided that the next trip to Paradise island should probably include more Nicotine. For now, all she had the strength for was a cold drink and a warm bed. Fate, it seemed, had other plans.

Less than 100 feet from the plane, she was assaulted by a man in a black trench coat and bright red hair. She tried to dodge the punch but her attacker was impossibly fast. Before she had a chance to reach for her gun, the man was upon her again, pummeling her to the ground. His speed was astonishing, the raw strength staggering. But there was something else about his very presence that chilled her to the bone. She knew he was no ordinary man, but even the most extraordinary metahumans never paralyzed her like he did. His very presence was designed to terrify. Every moment felt like a hopeless fight against the worst terrors she could imagine. Old disquiets and buried terrors floated past her, threatening to suck her into the dizzying vortex of panic. 

And then she was 15 again and diving off the coast of Florida, face to face with a giant barracuda staring at her, those sharp teeth bared. How in that moment she had forgotten to move, to breathe. Her father had saved her then, but she was all alone now. Alone and scared and a young girl again, running through the dark alleys being chased by the man who had tried to take off her shirt. She hadn't known what it meant then, but oh the fear, that had always been there. 

She knew it wasn't far now, that dark night in the cemetery in Najaf. She heard it first, the machine gun fire ringing in the air, bullets whizzing past as she ducked for cover against the jumble of stones bearing names old and new. Then came the tunnels drenched in absolute darkness where she walked with measured step, not knowing what lay at the end of the passage. She walked on till the hail of bullets found them again, bodies dropping around her in the darkness. Then the grenade went off, a loud bang erupting into a hail of shrapnel and the ringing in her ears that drowned out every other sound. Suddenly the battlefield drenched in a terrifying silence.

The brief loss of sensation was enough to shock her into reality. "What the hell did you do to me" she shouted and the man laughed. There was no joy in that sound, it was cold and malicious. "Just a little taste of your own fears. But oh, we can do so much better" he said.

And then he came, the hook-nosed man with stars gleaming on his shoulders, his extraordinary brilliance and the ruin it caused. She saw the bodies strewn about, dumped in shallow graves no one had bothered to cover. She saw the pale bodies of men who were just barely alive, sacks of skin hanging from malnourished bones. "Preussische Feldmarschälle meutern nicht" the man whispered to her and a knowing smile flashed on his lips, like a secret only the two of them shared.

"No, don't do this. Who are you?" her voice cracked  
"I am the spirit of fear. You challenged my blessing and for that, you will die." Phobos replied.

She wanted to argue with him, tell him it wasn't her who had lifted the curse. But there was no strength left, the onslaught of fear seeped down into her bones and made it impossible to move, to say anything. She knew the only play here was a play for time, but words failed her. Where once was a quiet reserve of strength, today there were only tears. Today she was finally broken. 

It is an odd thing, the things that catch your eye when you are about to die. The grating asphalt, the tiny moth fluttering nearby, the distant glint in the sky drawing ever closer.

"Any last words?" asked the God  
"Mr. Phobos, you should pick on someone your size." Lucy said just as Diana crashed into him

Lucy could safely say that she had seen a lot of battles in her life, but nothing quite as breathtaking as the one that raged in front of her. Phobos gave a good fight but was clearly outclassed. Diana moved with such deftness, avoiding every punch, escaping every charge. Years of experience on display for all to see. But she hadn't attacked yet, choosing as always to give a warning, to "Give up! You are no match for me" she said. She hadn't attacked yet. Giving warnings was always how she started a fight. But Phobos enjoyed an impressive advantage he hadn't yet used.

"You forget, I see you. I have known your fears and one of them is this" he said, lifting trucks around them into the air and throwing them at the control tower.  
"Now now princess, save those poor little humans you love so much" he shouted in glee.

Diana flew towards them, redirecting those she could and smashing those that were too far away. But the attacks kept on coming. Planes dove down at the city, tanks of gas threatened to blow up an entire block. Diana weaved her way through them, undoing each disaster before it threatened lives, but it was all too much. She needed help.

There was no way Lucy could face him again. He had decimated her without lifting a finger, reduced her to a distraught mess. She wouldn't survive one more assault on her sanity like that. She looked at Diana again, one single harbor in this storm, facing Phobos alone despite her fears. This would not do at all. 

She remembered the advice she had dispatched so confidently in Themyscira, asking Diana to stand up to her fears. She had been a great many things today, but she would not be a hypocrite. She got up and wiped her tears, collecting the little bit of composure she could. Then, against every instinct in her body, she drew her pistol and emptied the clip on Phobos. It wasn't enough to even dent his armor, but it got his attention. 

"Come on Diana, look at me" she prayed with bated breath as Phobos raced towards her. She would only get one shot at this. And luck, it seemed, was on her side. At the last moment, Diana looked up from the falling tower and their eyes met.  
It would have to be enough. Phobos was upon her.

He lifted her off the ground, feet dangling in midair. "Your weapons are pathetic. You are no match for me" he announced. With the corner of her eye, she saw Diana's lasso unfurl.  
"I know. I am just the distraction." Lucy said as the lasso wrapped itself around Phobos, tightening around his chest till he fell to the ground, defeated.

Diana stood over him, still clutching the lasso that glowed around him, forcing him to submit. "You will leave this realm and never return. These people are under my protection and if you harm them again, I will not hold back." Diana announced. The power of the lasso compelled him to agree to the rather harsh terms. "Yes Princess" he replied and dissolved into thin air.

Lucy fell to the ground with a thud. Diana rushed to her side and took her hand. She could feel her pulse, erratic but definitely present. “Please be alright" Diana said.  
"You, me, a lasso, always ends this way, huh." Lucy replied weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small nod to the original power of the Lasso - The ability to bend others to your will. Which will give me a nice segue into talking about my favorite aspects of WW History - Bondage.
> 
> Originally, the lasso is not a lasso of truth, but one used to control people. It is created from Aphrodite's girdle, that's right, the lasso is created by the goddess of sex. And whoever Wonder Woman binds with it will submit to Wonder Woman completely, including telling her the truth and doing as she asks. This is no surprise as William Moulton Marston, the creator of Wonder Woman was super into BDSM, thought women ruling the world and controlling macho men was the only sure way to peace, and wanted to use Wonder Woman to teach boys to submit to a loving female authority. No, really, in his own words "Wonder Woman is a psychological propaganda for the new type of woman who should, I believe, rule the world."
> 
> A lot of initial WW comics include her being bound and finally escaping those chains and using the lasso to bind others. It also draws on a lot of suffragette imagery, which showed women breaking their chains, again, not surprising because Marston and his wife and their partner all supported women's suffrage and Olive Byrne (their life partner, and one of the inspirations for Wonder Woman) was Margaret Sanger's niece.


	14. Looking Ahead

"Thank you Diana." Lucy said as Diana set her down on the bench overlooking the Potomac. She had flown her here, a method of transport Lucy had adored, though she kept that opinion to herself.  
"It is simply payment in kind. You saved me from prison, then from a horrible mistake." Diana replied as she sat beside her.

Under the gleaming stars, they were well and truly alone. The autumn wind picked up the dry leaves in loose whirlwinds before scattering them over the river. Lucy looked at Diana, her eyes glinting with a childish joy, pure and honest and unchallenged.

"It was the least I could do," Lucy said.

There was so much more she needed to say, but every time she tried, her muscles tensed on their own accord. It wasn't fear, no, thanks to Phobos she was intimately familiar with her fears now. This was something far worse, a conviction that she didn't deserve to be happy in her own right, with the smallest things in life.

She found the last loose cigarette in her pockets and lit it up. She needed the calm, to fight the memories Phobos’s visit had stirred up, to contain them again. Rancid smoke mixed with the chilly air, painful and yet so comforting. But before she could draw a proper puff, Diana looked at her with deep disapproval. “You shouldn’t be smoking. It’s poison.” she said  
“Yes, but like all good things in life, this is a slow poison.” Lucy responded.  
It must have not been a convincing argument because Diana grabbed the cigarette and flicked it into the nearby trash can. "You don’t need it. No more crutches, you withstood Phobos himself without it." she said  
"Oh not just him but his father as well" Lucy lied. It seemed easier to boast than to contend with the truth, to face again that sobbing broken woman she had been not moments ago. But there was something about Diana, her very presence, it commanded truth. It was the way she looked at you like she would be disappointed in your lies. Lucy had always considered herself an accomplished liar but today it was nearly impossible.  
"Actually, that's not true. I couldn't withstand him. All those fears, and I just…..crumbled. I mean, I died yesterday and that was a cakewalk compared to what he did to me. He made me see things I never want to see again. All my life, I told myself my misadventures made me stronger, but they just left me broken. Each one, a scar on me that won't be washed away."  
Before she could sink deeper into that pit, Diana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're wrong. In this like many other things" she said “It doesn't matter how many times you give in to fear, so long as you stand up again. And you did. So yes, you are wrong." Diana replied with a conviction hiding behind a kind smile. Only her. Only she could make praise look like a critique. But she wasn't quite done. "And you were wrong to keep this scheme of yours to yourself. And you were wrong to imprison my sisters.”  
"Gee thanks! That makes me feel all better." Lucy interjected  
“But you see, I was wrong too. The things I said to you, I’m sorry. I am truly sorry. You deserved better." Diana said.

The sincerity of it, it threw Lucy off. There were no minced words, no hidden feeling, just a moment of absolute vulnerability that cried out to be reciprocated in kind. She would hide no longer. Heart hammering, she held Diana's hand in her own. She bit her lip, trying to gather the courage for what came next.

"Dance with me" she said and got up, hand still firmly holding Diana's. Puzzled by the request, Diana accepted nonetheless. They wrapped their arms around each other and Diana whistled a soft tune as they tried to match each other's step. It was a slow dance, warm and intimate and any reservations she had moments ago melted into the warmth of their embrace. Their fingers intertwined as they moved over the dew-laden grass, each movement unwinding the affection she couldn't express.

"Why are we dancing?" Diana asked.  
"Because I'm good at it and because I want to tell you a story. And I'd much rather look at you when I do it" Lucy answered.

There was a language to that dance, bodies finding each other, speaking in silent sounds.  
"A few months ago, there was a protest outside my office by a group called Friends of Wonder Woman. They sludged me." Lucy started  
"They shouldn't have…." Diana attempted but Lucy placed a finger on lips.  
"Unh Unh. I'm telling this story. So this group, they catch me outside and tell me I should stop opposing Wonder Woman, who stands for love and truth and justice. I don't think I understood them then, but I do now. You're more than your strength, more than your ability to stop bullets and leap buildings in one go. It is the way you lift up people around you, defend them from their own demons, show them a better way. That, more than the immortal warrior miracle baby is your superpower."

A small smile fluttered on Diana's lips. Lucy could see she wanted to interrupt so much, to correct, thank, object, but she let her continue.

"Diana, I was not wrong earlier. Phobos did defeat me, he broke me and I wouldn't have gotten up, had it not been for you. That peace offer your mother made me, I wouldn’t have looked at it twice. But you, you impossible woman, you make me want to be better than I am. Your brilliance, your kindness, they astonish me. I think I understand today, why they call you Wonder Woman."

That dam finally broke, the stars that glinted in her eyes gave way to silent tears. Lucy tried to brush them away but Diana held her hand. "I'm not perfect. I kidnapped a man, I…….I actually remember punching you."  
"I almost shot you more than once. I think we’re good."  
"Thank you" Diana's voice broke "Thank you for seeing the best in me when no one else could. For bringing me to Themyscira, for sitting by me when I was consumed by my demons. I couldn't have faced them alone"

They faced each other, one tear laden eye looking at another, a moment of understanding between them far more precious than anything else. The smiles, the stolen glances, the gentle caresses all mingling into an eruption of joy. One that needed no utterances. The rhythm flew through them, creating new and cherished bonds, rising and falling with their feet.

"When you were……out" Lucy hesitated, trying to find the right word "Do you remember it?"  
"All of it. Every single word" Diana smiled bashfully.  
"So, will you answer, or are you gonna make me ask again". There were no flustered smiles, no averted gazes. The confidence her voice surprised Lucy herself  
"As I recall, you didn't ask anything the first time around" Diana replied with the same unabashed playfulness.

But then, for a moment, her expression turned "Do our differences not bother you." Diana asked.  
"Bother me? No. No, they excite me. Why would I want to be with someone who saw the world the way I did. That would be terribly uninteresting." Lucy replied.  
"Alright then, ask" Diana said

Lucy placed a finger on Diana's cheek, slowly lifting up her chin. She held her gaze, wondered if she could freeze time in that moment.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira. How would you feel about pinning me up against that wall and having your way with me."  
"I think I would like that very much"


End file.
